On a cigarette break
by Lucy Gore
Summary: <html><head></head>This story is about a wounded Hibari and a girl on a cigarette break, want to know more? Read!</html>
1. Dumbass

**So i had to delete the whole story and re-post it, for reasons known only to me...please enjoy ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Dumbass<br>**

* * *

><p>Hibari grunted in displeasure when he stepped into a puddle, normally he would avoid it, but in his currently battered state,<br>well, he couldn't dodge the stupid puddle and stumbled right into it.

That's right, Hibari was heavily wounded, and he was also an easy target, for there was a trail of blood leading his enemies to him.

"Dammit…"

he muttered as he leaned on the hard concrete wall and panted, holding onto his side, he was currently in a narrow alley behind a bar/restaurant, he could hear the sounds of chatter and sizzling food, that was only natural,  
>since he was right next to the door that lead to the kitchen.<br>Hibari slumped lower until he was sitting on the floor, heaving blood out of his mouth, he looked up at the sky.

"Dammit…" he repeated as he closed his eyes and tried to gather his hazy mind to think about his situation.

His surroundings vanished as he engulfed himself into his world, thinking, thinking really hard,  
>but all that blood loss and pain was making it difficult for him to form any coherent strategy or plan, even a proper concept was hard.<p>

"Yeah yeah, ill invite, just let me have a dam cigarette break!"

This sentence brought Hibari back to reality, he opened his eyes and turned his attention toward the door he lay right next to,  
>the knob had turned and the door was now being opened, light poured from out of it, allowing Hibari to see a shadow on the opposite wall,<br>and then he realized that if he didn't move, the door would surely smack into him, but he was too late,  
>not to mention the fact that he had no energy to move.<p>

"Huh? Did I hit something?" said a feminine voice.

Hibari clenched his jaw tight and allowed no sound to leave his lips so as to avoid alerting the female that had rammed the door into him,  
>knocking him onto the ground, he dared not move, because his ribs were burning.<p>

_And this is why I dislike breaking a rib…it hurts a lot…_ he thought in annoyance.

"Holy shit!" the feminine voice cried out, and Hibari knew that she had spotted him.

He was waiting for a scream or the woman to run away once she saw the pool of blood that was surrounding him and had mixed in with the puddle somewhere close to him, but instead he felt a firm grip pull him up.

"Hey, can you hear me?" The feminine voice said as she grabbed his arm and swung it around her neck,  
>Hibari looked in the direction of the woman who was helping him up, but his vision was too blurry and he couldn't see much.<p>

"Let…" "What did you say?" she asked in a gentle voice as she failed to hear Hibari's weak words.

"Let go…of…" he paused to cough a little, blood spilling from his mouth.

"Let go of you?" she asked, Hibari nodded weakly.

No later he heard a loud snort and then he felt himself being picked up and swung over a shoulder,

"You must be some dumbass, not allowing any help when you're as good as dead! Shut the hell up and save what little energy you got!"

Hibari couldn't understand how a woman could carry him over her shoulder,  
>and he also didn't understand how a pedestrian could calmly handle a situation such as this the way she did, all he knew was that he was being carried away somewhere, but he was too tired to stay awake.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi, dumbass…" those words echoed in his mind, they belonged to an unfamiliar voice, it was that of a woman's, but who? Dumbass?<p>

He was no dumbass, whoever this was, he would bite to death for insulting him in such a way.  
>Hibari opened his eyes and was welcomed with darkness,<br>it took a minute for his blurry vision to adjust and another few minutes for the vertigo to leave him,  
>and then extreme pain and fatigue hit him, and once he thought it couldn't get worse, his body began to feel cold,<br>so cold it felt like a million needles were piercing his skin.

"Good, your awake, now, I need you to tell me very quickly, before I can do anything for you."  
>Hibari opened his eyes, using all his force to remain as sharp as he could, this might be important.<p>

"I will not meddle in your things, so I need you to tell me, are you being chased by the government, are you a criminal?  
>I need to know, if Its safe to take you to a hospital or not." Hibari listened and thought about the questions, now he remembered!<br>He was ambushed by an entire foreign family and was heavily wounded,  
>he had barely escaped with the help of Kusakabe and was on the run, and then…<br>and then, what happened?

"No…no…hospital." He was able to say very weakly, he knew that he was In the records,  
>he had had some "issues" with the government a few years ago and was a convict,<br>it was safe to say that he would be cut off from normal civilization,  
>unless he used a fake ID, in any case, his wounds would be hard to explain without them investigating, no,<br>it would not be smart to take him to a hospital and he was relieved that this mysterious savior had asked him about it.

"I see, so the guys I took out a while back are probably Mafioso's." Hibari grunted, his eyes quickly focused on the woman, "How…"

"Relax, dumbass, and go back to sleep, I promise ill tell you all you want to know later, but for now,  
>we need to get you at least some first aid.<br>Your lucky though…i just so happened to attend a medical school for four years."  
>while this was being said, Hibari felt himself being picked up once more, and then, he slowly drifted back into slumber.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>By the way...i forgot to mention that this is in the future, you know, the Hibari of age 25, i think... they never really tell you how old Hibari is, so im guessing hes 15 or 16, so its that, plus ten, and there you have it! Teh sexy "ill bite you to death" Hibari in the future!<strong>

**Of course, this is a little after the whole incident...so that would add a year and some months, lets just leave it at 27, yes?**

**Please tell em your opinion, 25,26,27? how old would you like mister Hibari to be?**

**Oh yeah! And this ones not gonna have much sex in it, its not fun if all my fics are like that...makes me feel like a pervert .**


	2. Introducing Wheel and Hollycock!

**Heres the second chapter for my dear readers!**

Enjoy ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Introducing Wheel and HollyCock<br>**

* * *

><p>Today consisted of a clear blue sky and busy streets, like it usually was in Tokyo.<br>People walked through the streets like small ants, each had a purpose, each were going somewhere.  
>Toddlers played in parks, mothers gossiped between each other, children went to school.<br>Now was the time when the sky was at its peak in the sky, touching all with its welcoming rays.  
>Some people prayed at a temple, some people worked, some others were on vacation.<br>Hours would go by until the sun left the horizon and went to visit another side of the world, but there was no worry,  
>for the moon would come and keep Tokyo company.<br>At night the big city was nothing like it was in the morning, daytime, or evening; at night the city would light up.  
>Businesses closed, others opened, people left their jobs to go greet a family and warm dinner,<br>some left their homes to enjoy a night at a restaurant,  
>pub, club or another form of entertainment, and some went to work.<br>Tokyo never died, never stopped, it was always a busy place, a mass of people.  
>The night went on as the moon passed through, until it too, left, and the sun would come back.<p>

Sunrise was when there were less people in the streets, when exhaustion filled the people that stayed up all night,  
>and the ones that had gone to bed early were yet to awaken, a peaceful silence reigned over what little crowd there was,<br>but it only lasted a few hours, maybe even less, it would always depend on what day of the week it was.  
>Those few more hours in which people shifted places, where people went to bed and called it a day,<br>and then the other people that silence their alarm clocks with a tap of the palm,  
>and then the entire process started anew.<p>

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped the woman's chapped lips as she let herself fall on the blue and black plaid couch sitting in front of the Clinic door,<br>she removed the latex gloves protecting her hands and swung them idly onto the floor,  
>they landed with a small sound and were forgotten by their previous owner.<br>The woman who wore no make up wiped her for head with the back of her hand, even with air conditioner and two fans blasting,  
>it was extremely hot today.<br>The heat had sucked all energy from her, yet she still had to go to work and do so much more,  
>she wasn't looking forward to it, not one fiber of her being was looking forward to it.<p>

"Hey, you better pick that up, wheel!" a male voice called in a scolding tone, to which the woman didn't react much to,  
>at most her eye twitched in irritation,<p>

but besides that she did not move one inch to pick up the gloves she left on the polished wooden floor.  
>Instead, she stared up at the white ceiling, subconsciously tracing the cracks. Above her that ceiling was someone's floor, f<br>or some reason that idea amused her.  
>She inhaled, ready for the giant breath she would let out in just a few seconds; enjoying feeling relaxed while she could,<br>for today had been a stressful day so far, full of worries.  
>She was so content in her relaxed state that she dismissed the idea of getting up to teach him a lesson.<p>

"Still making fun of my name, Hollycock?" she replied, subconsciously remembering the first time  
>she came up with that clever nickname for him,<p>

it was a very funny memory, she would have chuckled right then and there if she wasn't so lazy.  
>The woman turned her head to the left and searched for the man that was currently sitting in front of a laptop,<br>he was on the other side of the living room.

"Hey! Its HollyHock you stupid woman!" The man exclaimed as he left his chair, turned around, and pointed an accusing finger at her,  
>a chuckle escaped her lips as she dismissed the man with a little gesture of the hand turning her attention back to the ceiling.<br>She enjoyed making him angry like that, one of the few sweet things in life.

"Yeah yeah, sorry, Aoi, but you gotta admit it, that was pretty funny."

Aoi crossed his arms and rolled his eyes behind his glasses, he didn't seem to share the same sentiment with her, in fact,  
>not once did he share the same sentiment when it came to jokes or what is going past the line.<p>

"Yeah, funny for you, Rotsa, a woman with no soul." The woman, now identified as Rotsa smiled at this,  
>another sweet thing in life was when someone told her she was evil,had no soul, was mean, scary, the list is endless.<p>

She felt that it was nice to know that she was intimidating,and so she would try her best to keep up that sort of impression.  
>Aoi is a slim, average height guy with dyed white hair and Asian features, he had a very trashy style,<br>and his definition of elegant wasn't exactly what you would call elegance.  
>Aoi tended to live on instant ramen when Rotsa didn't come to his house and cooked something for him,<br>he is currently single and not looking,  
>he rents porn because he hates getting viruses and having to fix his computer.<p>

Aoi hates milk but loves chocolate milk, he has three ear piercings and one tattoo,  
>he believes that one day he will kidnap Lucy Liu and make her fall in love with him, like in a movie.<br>Aoi is what you could call a doctor, barely.  
>Instead of working at a hospital, he helps diagnose people on the internet and lives off of what they pay him,<br>he spilled miso soup on his college degree and shrugged when Rotsa asked him about it.  
>He is also one of her most trusted people in the world, and she would gladly give her life for him,<br>yet fortunately the opportunity never arose for that, so for now she would work on  
>one day paying him all the I.O.U.'s that she pulled on him.<p>

"Thank you for lending me your clinic, Aoi. You should put that on my I owe you tab…"  
>She said in a soft voice as she closed her eyes once more.<p>

Aoi had gone back to his chair and was looking through a pile of papers until he found an extended list and wrote down "Lending clinic"  
>right below one that said, "1 six pack of corona's, pack of Marlboro red's"<br>that's right, he was keeping track, the list of I.O.U.'s was so big that he could no longer recall it mentally, so he began to write it down.  
>Aoi knew that by now he could get Rotsa to sell her soul to the devil for him and she would still be in debt to him.<br>With that in mind, he put the list away and continued to type away on his laptop.

"Yeah yeah, already noted…so who the hell is that guy?"

Rotsa opened her eyes, she remembered the first time she saw "that guy", he was bleeding heavily and looked like he wouldn't make it,  
>fortunately Rotsa and Aoi were a little more than respectable doctors and were able to save his life.<br>Rotsa didn't look like a doctor, she was too flamboyant to be a woman in a white lab coat,  
>she wasn't exactly the one who chose to be a doctor anyway,<br>it was her parents who sent her from Italy to japan, where they had a very nice university.  
>Rotsa was smart, but she didn't want to be a doctor, yet she stayed in school,<br>deciding that it would be good for her in the end, maybe one day she would be in an airplane and someone would get sick,  
>and so she would be the hero that saved the person, and that was practically what motivated her.<br>Now Rotsa keep her degree hidden in a box inside her closet, why did she need it, anyway?

"Who knows? I found him bleeding to death at work, so I decided to help him out." she said.

Aoi stopped his typing, shaking his head. The way Rotsa put it was the way you would say,  
>"I saw a spider in my room today, and then i killed it."<br>but they were talking about some unknown stranger with bullet wounds,  
>a person that couldn't go to a public hospital due to some "issues" with the law.<br>He turned around, glaring at the relaxed woman that he had to worry about everyday,  
>the woman he considered a little sister.<p>

"You're crazy. Maybe he's a child molester or a vampire, maybe even an evil prince that is secretly a serial killer!"  
>Rotsa raised an eyebrow at that, noticing the ridiculous glare that was on Aoi's face.<p>

"Don't be ridiculous, aho! That has got to be the stupidest thing you have told me today! He's a vongola member."  
>Aoi's glare vanished and was replaced with a mix of fear, and doubt.<p>

Vongola was a powerful mafia family that even the public knows of, they were originally Italian, like most of the mafia families,  
>but the tenth generation Vongola successor was born and raised in japan, and most of the family moved here, at least,<br>thats all the public knows, but if you are connected to the mafia in any way,  
>you would know that the Vongola is spread around the world.<p>

"So you know who he is." he asked, still not quite believing what Rotsa was saying.  
>What are the chances that a Vongola member would be a mysterious person that was found in a dark alley,<br>bleeding to death with multiple bullet wounds?  
>Actually, now that Aoi thought about it, it was pretty likely.<p>

"No, not really, i just happened to notice his ring, that's all." she replied, still with that

"i don't really care that he's a powerful mafia family member" attitude that she had.

If Aoi was in the situation she was in, he would have called the ambulance and gone on with his life.  
>Rotsa, however, didn't work that way, and that was something he never understood about her.<p>

"So, which one was it?" Aoi couldn't help himself, he was curious to know, what was done was done,  
>and there currently lay an unconscious Vongola member in his apartment, why not get to know him a little?<p>

"Which…" Rotsa paused to think for a bit, and then a frown showed itself on her features as her mind came up blank.

"Sorry, I didn't really check, I only recognized it to be a Vongola ring and that itself made me pee a little,

so I decided to pretend it wasn't there, those people are scary people, I tell ya…"  
>Aoi nodded a few times before he got up and walked to the resting girl, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.<p>

"Hey, what the hell!" She exclaimed as her relaxing time was interrupted, she gave him a death glare as he dragged her out of the average sized room and into another, larger one.

"Were going to check and see who he is." Aoi said as he guided them into a completely white room called the Clinic,

it was nothing like a professional Clinic, but it had all necessary to treat someone, it even had the white tile floor and smell of floor cleaner.  
>Rotsa felt her stomach do a back flip, she knew her heart rate had increased for a second there too.<br>"Wait, I'd rather not know…" she quickly said, halting their steps with all her strength, yanking her wrist away from Aoi's grip.

"Aren't you curious?" he asked, turning around with an excited expression in place, Rotsa shook her head eagerly.

"Hell no! You know, I witnessed one of them fight once! And that was just Lambo, the lightning guarding! I was still scared!"  
>Aoi laughed at this, ten, twenty, thirty seconds passed, he was now holding his sides.<p>

"Are you serious? Lambo? That cry baby?" he exclaimed in between laughter, this only made Rotsa's glare intensify,  
>until she looked like she was ready to kill someone.<p>

Lambo is another member of the Vongola family, he was recruited at the tender age of 5,  
>he was known to be a stupid cry baby that wore a cow suit and had a big Afro.<br>Lambo is currently 17 years old, he is now known to be formidable, but sometimes he is still a cry baby.  
>Rumor says that Lambo was a member of the Bobino family, a family that makes weird devices like the legend of the ten year bazooka,<br>but so far it has never been confirmed that Lambo was or is still related to the Bobino family,  
>since neither they or the Vongola cared to explain.<p>

"Screw you, HollyCock! If you were there, you would've been cowering behind me like a scared puppy with its tail between its legs!"  
>she said as she stomped passed Aoi, she knew what she had seen.<p>

Lambo, in one hit had instantly killed a formidable enemy in plain daylight,  
>she had been visiting an old college friend in Nanimori when this happened,<br>never again did she underestimate anyone, not even the stupidest looking person.  
>Lambo didn't look like a fighter, more like a playboy,<br>he had even flirted with her before the enemy launched a not very surprise attack on them,  
>Rotsa thought he was handsome and all, but she didn't date younger men, so after she saw him kill the enemy,<br>she walked away, having learned a valuable lesson in life.

The Clinic was a rectangular shaped room with rows of hospital beds lined on the left wall,  
>seven in total, each surrounded by blue curtains,<br>ll were opened to reveal empty beds, except for the last one on the row.  
>At the end of the room stood four cabinets seven feet tall, each held different things, medical tools, medicine, machines, etc...<br>Directly next to the cabinets stood a wooden door with a sign above it that told you in neat black print that it was the operation room.  
>The Clinic was mostly empty, except for the few patients that Aoi decided to treat personally, not just through the internet;<br>but as of three days ago there was the exception of the one patient that lay in the bed at the end,  
>the sound of his vital sign monitor beeping in perfect rhythm to the patients weak heart beat,<br>the IV dropping a small amount of medicine every two minutes giving away his presence.

Aoi and Rotsa stood next to the black haired man in silence, studying him as he breathed into the oxygen mask.  
>They took a quick glance at his status on the patient monitor and then back at the patient himself.<p>

"So his heart rate is still bellow normal…" Rotsa said in a quiet voice, studying the man closely, he was handsome, that was for sure,  
>his features reminded her of a cat, elegant and beautiful, mysterious.<br>The man was so still that he could pass for dead, he looked so weak.  
>"Yeah…but hes doing better than yesterday, and the medicine I gave him seems to be working,<br>I say he will probably regain consciousness in a few days."  
>Aoi replied, adjusting the IV to drop medicine at a more suitable pace.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...just 'cause i am oh so smart, ima use Skull to persuade you into reviewing this story,<strong>

**right Skull?**

**Skull:I dont take orders from anyone!**

**Shut up and come over here!**

**Skull:Y-yes ma'am right aw-hey!**

**-Lucy grins evilly-**

**Hehe, Reborn was right, once a lackey always a lackey.**

**Reborn:Un, definitely.**

**Skull & Lucy:Reborn?**

**Reborn:Ciaossu.**

**Well, reborn, now that you, too, are here, why dont both you and Skull help me get people to review, ne?**

**Reborn:Alright.**

**-Reborn then proceeds to kick Skull in the face and send him flying to some unknown country-**

**Reborn:If you dont review, ill do what i did to Skull, but to you. Ciao!**

**-Lucy is left looking somewhat surprised-**

**Well..i guess that was to be expected...**

**Review, please!**


	3. A problem?

**Chapter 3: A problem?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You do it." Aoi said said, glaring at her. They had been trying for a few minutes to determine who would check the ring,<p>

and the only thing that they were accomplishing so far was to continue a ridiculous argument;  
>Rotsa was tired of discussing this so she decided to try something to end this once and for all.<br>She puffed her chest as if that would make her look more intimidating and stood on her toes,  
>glaring back at Aoi, now they were at same height. Aoi was 5'9, average for a male, and Rotsa was 5'7,<br>pretty tall for a woman, yet still shorter than him.

"Hell no! You already said you'd do it!" She replied in what she tried to make as a scary sort of monotone,

but Aoi was not affected at all, he knew her only too well to be scared of her, unless she was actually angry, of course.  
>When Rotsa was angry, even Chuck Norris would refrain from angering her any further, she could probably knock out a bear if she tried.<p>

"Fine fine, ill do it on one condition." he finally replied, looking away, he had said he'd do it, but when she replied with a  
>"Really?" he said "No" and that should have been that, but it seemed she wouldn't let that go,<br>so he decided to make the most of his loss and surrender with a condition.  
>Rotsa raised an eyebrow, her intent on intimidating Aoi gone, she crossed her arms and thought long and hard about it,<p>

"Alright, what's your condition?" she replied, deciding that this could prove interesting.

"You have to provide me with all the cigarettes I want for a week." he said. "Hmmm…"

she pensively muttered, caressing her invisible beard for an entire minute,  
>finally she focused her attention on Aoi once more and nodded,<br>"Fine, lets just get this over with!" she said. Aoi nodded back with a triumphant smile on his lips.

They both walked toward the unconscious man lying in a hospital bed, cautiously and slowly approaching.  
>Once they both were standing directly next to the man, both were silent, studying him,<br>Aoi furrowed his eyebrows and turned towards Rotsa.

"So..." he muttered in a confused tone, patting her arm a little, "Where's the ring?" he asked.  
>Rotsa looked at him with a blank expression for a few seconds and then she brightened with understanding,<p>

"Oh, I put it in a cubby along with all his other stuff, wait a minute here, ill go get it!" She said as she jogged out of the clinic,  
>a few minutes passed and Rotsa came back with a metal cubby in hands, she then walked over to the desk by one of the three large windows on the opposite side of the hospital beds and placed the cubby on the wooden surface.<p>

"It must be somewhere in there." She muttered as she stepped back.

Aoi then approached the cubby and carefully emptied out all of its contents.  
>With care, he quickly searched the stuff until he spotted a pile of rings. Along those rings was the Vongola ring,<br>all he needed to do was turn it around to see the symbol.  
>Aoi slowly and carefully picked it up in tense silence, once it was at eye level, he glanced at the symbol.<br>Aoi's eyes were fixed on the symbol in the ring, his heart beat faster and his sweat glands went into action,  
>he put the ring back down, wiping his hands on his pants, he swallowed, his adams apple moving up, then down.<br>Aoi was in a minor shock, his mind racing through several bad situations in which murder and destruction was involved.  
>Once he overcame the fact that one of those was going to happen, he used his intelligence and realized he could prevent it.<p>

"Holy shit!" Aoi exclaimed as he hastily put all of the patient's stuff back into the cubby and nervously put it in Rotsa's arms,  
>she looked at him nervously,<p>

"W-what? What's wrong?" she cried out following Aoi as he stormed out of the clinic,  
>even staying in the same room with the vongola freaked him out,<br>"This is bad, Rotsa, this is really bad!" he replied as he began to pace the living room,  
>trying to think of an idea to get out of this messy situation.<p>

"Why! Tell me, god dammit!" Aoi finally stopped and looked into Rotsa's eyes very seriously, he swallowed hard,

"That man you picked up, he's the Cloud guardian of Vongola, the famous Kyoya Hibari!"

Rotsa's eyes widened in realization, her grip on the cubby quickly weakened,  
>but she recovered and hugged the cubby to her chest before it fell from her grip, she bit her lip looking at the door of the clinic.<p>

"Kyoya Hibari…pretty scary guy, I heard." She muttered, Aoi was back in his chair, typing away like always,

"Don't get me involved more than I already am, Rotsa. Once he is stable I want him out of here,  
>you can borrow equipment and set up a bed at your place, but I don't want Hibari here, scares the shit out of me."<p>

Rotsa understood that her friend would say something like this, usually she would get angry and beat the living hell out of him,  
>but this time he was right, and Rotsa had no right to put such a burden on Aoi, it was simply not the right thing to do.<p>

She slowly walked over to the couch she was lying on and sat down, putting the cubby next to her, she bit her lip harder,  
>feeling the metallic taste of blood.<p>

"Of course, Aoi, don't want anything happening to you…" she absently said as she traced the hole in her pants a few inches above her left knee, thinking about the wounded man that was unconscious through that door.

* * *

><p><strong>-Reborn appears wearing dark scary armor like Genkishi-<strong>

**Reborn:Ciaossu! Lucy couldn't be here for unknown reasons, so im in charge of the review thing today.**

**-Lambo runs in with a lolipop in hands-**

**Lambo:Who are you? Im Lambo! Who am i? You're lambo!**

**-Reborn hides, putting a scary skull mask on-**

**-Lambo turns to readers-**

**Lambo:Huh? Hey, who's this funny person looking at me all stupid?**

**-Reborn suddenly appears with a quick roar, Lambo screams in fear-**

**Lambo:Hold...it...in...**

**-Lambo proceeds to cry-**

**Lambo:I can't!**

**-Lambo gets the ten year bazooka and dives into it, disappearing into a puff of pink smoke-**

**Reborn:Hehe...**

**Adult Lambo:My my, this again.**

**-Adult Lambo gets up from the ground and fixes his clothing-**

**Adult Lambo:Hey there.**

**Reborn:Ciaossu.**

**-Reborn is now wearing his suit and Fadora-**

**Reborn:Well, ill leave you to it.**

**-Reborn walks away-**

**Adult Lambo:Leave me to what?**

**-Adult lambo turns to readers-**

**Adult Lambo:Seriously, what?**

**-Lucy appears, knocking Adult Lambo to the ground-**

**Review, dammit!**

**Adult Lambo:Hold it in...**

**-Lucy grins evily-**

**Please dont! I really like your 25 year old self, hes so sexy smacktable!**

**-Adult Lambo cries-**


	4. Just A Friend

**Chapter 4: Just a friend  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rotsa walked through the busy streets, absently looking down at the ground; which was not a very smart thing since there were so many people in the streets that it was easy for someone to bump into her, but she was not very aware of the risks.<br>Her mind raced through a million scenarios that ended in death, and then she would think up a plan to prevent such death to happen, sometimes she would fail, sometimes she would succeed.

All this she thought about while watching her dirtied pink converse pace through the dirty pavement.  
>Rotsa was then distracted by the sound that the white plastic bag in her hand made every time she moved,<br>she observed the dirtied and torn suit that rested in the confines of the bag.  
>She felt washing them and mending them would be a good way to stay on the owners good side.<br>The young woman continued on the path until she noticed familiar traits on the ground that signaled that she was there,  
>she stopped and faced the dark alley that she had first encountered Hibari in,<br>who knew that life changing events would unfold just like that? Rotsa chuckled,  
>since she realized that she was precisely heading back to her normal, uneventful life pattern.<p>

Well that wasn't entirely true, nothing was normal anymore, for example:  
>it took her exactly one hour to come up with what she would say to explain the pool of blood and why she left,<br>in the end she told them practically what happened, but in a different way.  
>In a nutshell, what she said is that she found a wounded man sitting beside the door, wounded,<br>and she called the ambulance right away and went with the victim to answers questions,  
>she was so shocked that she forgot to tell anyone.<br>They bought it pretty quickly.

Rotsa stared at the door for maybe a few minutes until she sighed heavily and approached it to open it.  
>At once she was greeted with familiar scents and faces,<br>she took another deep breath before closing the door behind her and facing her co-workers.  
>"Ah, Rotsa! You look like you saw a ghost!" Rotsa's boss, the chef,<p>

Hisashi smiled at her while he mixed some curry, he dipped the wooden spoon that lay next  
>to the stove into the curry and put the liquid that he collected in his hand,<br>one slurp gave him the enlightenment that he needed to add a pinch of salt to the mix, he then continued to stir again.

"More like…I just saved a crazy mafia guy that's probably gonna murder me and my best friend…"  
>she muttered, focusing her gaze on an interesting pile of dirty dishes.<p>

"Huh? Did you say something?" Makoto, a waiter, asked as he finished the glass of water he had been craving.

He was about Rotsa's age, with short black hair and honest brown eyes,  
>he was a classic skimpy college boy that Rotsa liked to make fun of at least once a day, but today he was off the hook.<p>

"no, nothing. Be back, gonna change." Rotsa forced a smile and walked away, into the women's changing room.  
>Hisashi and Makoto looked at each other; Hisashi shrugged and went back to his work.<p>

"You know Rotsa, a strange girl she is." Makoto nodded to that, absently glancing at the door to the changing room that Rotsa entered.

"Yeah, but somethings off." he replied, his stare on the girls changing room intensifying.

"What do you mean by that?"

he asked the waiter as he subconsciously stirred the curry, not his favorite dish to make,  
>but tourists always made it one of the highest demands, specially around this time, when the world cup was on.<br>"Well, normally she would give me a wet willy or make a snide remark about my appearance, but she just walked through, and that smile wasn't real..." Hisashi grinned, amused that the boy would notice so much in such little time.

"If she is troubled about something, you can either confront her about it, or let her work it out,"  
>he paused as he poured some curry into a bowl,<br>"Now get back to work, the curry is ready." the old man said as he put the bowl on a waiting tray and began to fill another one.

* * *

><p>"Come on, dammit! Answer!" Rotsa muttered under her breath as she bit her long thumb nail chipping the red nail polish at a corner,<br>she spit the paint out that stuck to her tongue and started to tap her foot, one thing she hated, was waiting.

"Hello?" Rotsa sighed of relief when she heard the familiar male voice.  
>"Aoi! Its me, Rotsa, is he awake yet?"<p>

you could hear the sound of a video game going on through the phone, all of a sudden the sound stopped and then there was silence.  
>"Well, you see…" Rotsa's heart skipped a beat as she saw the possibility that maybe Kyoya Hibari was awake,<br>that meant that shit was going to go down, which also meant that she would get fired from her job once she rushes the hell out of there to make sure Aoi doesn't get murdered by an angry mafioso, sometimes Rotsa wondered what a normal life would be like.

"Don't call me for that, woman! It's only been six hours since you left! Of course he's not awake! Shit!"  
>Rotsa glared at the phone as he yelled his reply through the phone, she bit her lip.<p>

"Gosh! Forgive me for caring! Don't come to me as a ghost when Kyouya Hibari awakens and kills you!" she answered,  
>now yelling herself, which made a few people turn to her with perplexed expressions,<br>Rotsa smiled at them and turned back to her phone call,  
>remembering that she should be a little quieter if she really didn't want to lose her job.<br>Besides, she already had planned the insane stunt she would pull to get herself fired,  
>one thing she loved was to make scenes, ones that no one would forget, even if they never met her.<p>

Her final decision on this one was that she would buy a few chickens and let them loose in the restaurant, all the while dressed as a chef as she chased them around with a butcher knife, now that was a brilliant idea right there.  
>"Nah, I made sure to strap him onto the bed, so he wont be stabbing me with my own scalpel, don't worry."<br>Rotsa chuckled, rolling her eyes, she felt a burden lifted from her shoulders, she would be doing the chicken thing after all.

"Great, alright then, I gotta go back to work, now I can go with a clear mind." she said,  
>about to put the phone back in its place, when she realized that Aoi was still talking.<p>

"Gosh, Rotsa! Why are you so worked up?" Rotsa rolled her eyes to that, Aoi's stupidity sometimes astounded her,  
><em>I mean, how can such a smart guy be such a idiot? <em>she thought to herself.  
>"Isn't it obvious? We have Kyouya Hibari, the famous Vongola Cloud guardian in the clinic, why <strong>aren't<strong> you nervous? Dumbass!"  
>she whispered as loud as she allowed herself.<p>

"Because he is too wounded to do anything to us, you're just being paranoid, bye.""Bu-" the line was cut off.  
>Rotsa sighed and hung the phone in its proper place, she stood there for a long minute thinking to herself and finally went back to work assisting the chef in the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!" Rotsa exclaimed as she closed the door behind her,<br>leaving her shoes on the wooden floor and stepping on the cream colored carpet,  
>she looked around the living room only to spot her roommate snoozing off on the couch,<br>and evil smile came to her lips as she thought of all the pranks she could pull on her,  
>but then the thought occurred to her that it wasn't good for her to piss her off,<br>because she would be breaking some serious news to her and needed a happy roommate if she wanted approval.  
>"Okaerinasai…" Rotsa replied to herself as she walked toward her room.<br>"What a friggin' day…" she sighed as she let herself fall onto her black quilted bed,  
>a few minutes later she sat up and took her leather jacket off,<br>throwing it on the floor along with several other items that were carelessly tossed onto the carpet,  
>some were dirty and were thrown around the hamper,<br>and some weren't put away when they came out of the washing machine, because Rotsa was too lazy.

She then proceeded to take off her socks, revealing purple metallic painted nails and two tattoos at the front of her feet,  
>one side had a dead rose that said "hate" and the other foot had a live rose that said "love".<br>She studied her tattoos in silence for a little while, following the intricate lines and studying the detailed shading and color,  
>and then she scrutinized the writing and thought of a name for the font until she got tired of it and got up,<br>undoing her studded belt and throwing it to the floor.  
>Rotsa then proceeded to unbutton her pants and climbed out of the tight holed jeans,<br>picking up some short shorts from the floor with her feet -a strange habit she had when she was feeling lazy- and put them on.  
>Once Rotsa was dressed in a "The pillows" band shirt and hello kitty short shorts,<br>she proceeded to her mirror and tied her hair in a messy bun,  
>she studied the tattoo on her left calf of a zombie girl in a martini cup that said "stay true" she smiled at it.<br>Memories of her first tattoo came to her as she studied it, it had turned out pretty well considering she got it when she was 16.

"Rezurii-chan!" Rotsa exclaimed in a cutesy voice as she shook her roommates shoulder.

"W-what, what do you want?" Rezurii said as she sat up, rubbing a sleepy eye, Rotsa sat down next to her,  
>taking a few moments to allow Rezurii to wake up and ready herself for what she was about to say.<p>

"I need to talk to you about something serious."

"What? You on your period?" Rezurii asked as she combed through her black hair,  
>Rotsa glared at her roommate, pouting a little<p>

"Seriously! And no, im not currently on my period, I wont be borrowing your mini tampons, if you really have to know…"  
>the last she said in a monotone.<p>

"'Kay, what is it, then?" Rezurii replied apathetically, which matched her expression, _  
>Oh, wait, that's just her face…<em> Rotsa thought.  
>A small chuckle escaped her lips as she studied Rezurii,<br>she had a piercing on the left side of her bottom lip and a tendency to bite it.  
>Rezurii had a round face with large brown eyes, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous,<br>but she was those kinds of people that have natural beauty, you really couldn't put your finger on it,  
>but something about them made them beautiful, Rezurii would never admit any of that.<p>

That's right, Rotsa has never heard Rezurii make any comment about her appearance that wasn't sarcastic or a joke,  
>or that her hair looked funny, but she guessed that was just Rezurii, and that was fine, because Rotsa didn't like conceited people.<p>

"Well, you see…I was wondering if its fine to bring a guy here, only temporarily…" Rezurii raised an eyebrow at that,  
>just like Rotsa was expecting.<p>

She wasn't exactly predictable, but Rotsa knew her well enough to predict her attitude to a certain point.  
>"Oh? Why didn't you tell me you had a boyrfriend?" She asked deviously as she got up and walked toward the kitchen,<br>Rotsa following behind her.

"N-no! Hes not my boyrfriend!" She quickly corrected as she imagined herself kissing Hibari,  
>she was blushing a deep shade of red as that picture progressed into something...more graphic,<p>

"You see, he's a...a...friend of mine, and hes in the hospital now, once he's stable he has to leave the hospital because of money problems, so i offered to take him here...and i just wanted to know if thats ok, considering your my roommate and all..."  
>Rezurii was leaning on the counter drinking some OJ, there was an evil smile plastered on her face as Rotsa spoke.<p>

"Oh, i see...you sure hes not your boyfriend, or maybe a fuc-"  
>As she realized what she was going to say,<br>Rotsa quickly interrupted her with the best sentence she could come up with in such short notice.

"Shut up! God your such an asshole!"

Rezurii then shrugged as she got the reaction she wanted from Rotsa, and it seemed that Rotsa had realized that,  
>for she countered Rezurii's accomplished expression with an insulted pout.<p>

"Alrigth alright, yeah sure, but hes staying in your bed, i dont want to see some random guy in our living room,  
>'cause then i cant let myself go in my own house!"<br>Rotsa rolled her eyes as she began to get used to the idea that she would be sleeping in the living room for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>The pinup leg tattoo is actually the description of my first tattoo...just thought i'd share .O<br>Onwards...Im too lazy to invite anyone to this review plead,  
><strong>

**so ill just do it really quick.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! much love, Lucy out!**


	5. He will bite you to death

**Chapter 5: He will bite you to death**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope Hibari isn't out of character, that would make me really pissed, but if you notice he is, please tell me, i can take harsh criticism.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tadaimas!" Rotsa said as she entered the living room in which Aoi was surely at; his house was very simple,<p>

the entrance led to a flight of stairs which led you to the living room, a small kitchen was waiting for you on your left,  
>while to your right there were two doors,<br>one leading to Aoi's bedroom and a bathroom, and then to the far left corner was the door to the Clinic,  
>Aoi was sitting in front of his laptop, which was located a few feet next to the Clinic's door.<br>"Finally! I've been waiting for you, i think Hibari is going to wake up really soon."

Rotsa rushed to Aoi's side and dumped a pack of Camel .9 cigarettes in his lap while she pulled out a cigarette of her own from her pack.  
>The pair started smoking at around the same time, both went to the same school together and didn't see each other while they<br>were overwhelmed with homework assignments, and then one day they met up, and it turned out they both had started smoking,  
>hoping that it would relieve all the stress that came with going to college.<br>"How soon?" she asked as she flicked her fingers and a flame appeared at the tip of her index finger.  
>"Woah, it still freaks me out when you do that..." Aoi said nervously after Rotsa had lit her cigarette and proceeded to light Aoi's,<br>who leaned forward to accept the flame.

Rotsa was able to do this because she had the strange gift of controlling what was known as Deathperation flames,  
>so she didn't need a ring to open a box, she could just activate the flames in her hand and place it on top of a box.<br>Rotsa's flames were of the sky property, so they could either burn you or petrify you.  
>Rotsa chuckled, putting the flame out and taking her first drag of her cigarette,<br>"You should really get used to the things i do Aoi." she said, giving him an amused smirk.

"Yeah yeah...anyway, i think hes going to wake up today." he replied, returning his gaze to the computer screen,

"Why do you think that." she asked, a worried frown on her face.

"Cause his heart rate is stable, and hes been moving around the bed, vivid dreams are a sign that he will be waking..."

Aoi replied, his last words trailing off as he began to type into the computer.  
>"Or maybe he's uncomfortable because you restrained him!"<p>

Rotsa said as she dropped her jacket on the coffee table and took another drag of her cigarette.  
>"But the cuffs aren't very tight...i think." Aoi muttered as he saved a file on his PC.<br>Rotsa sighed and put her cigarette in the ashtray that lay on the coffee table and walked over to the Clinic door,  
>"Well i guess we'll just have to find out." She said as she walked through the door and into the room.<p>

Aoi took a few drags of his cigarette before he went over to the ash tray and let it too sit there, following Rotsa out of the livingroom.  
>"So, are the cuffs loo-" "Shh!" Rotsa cut him off with a finger in front of her lips, Aoi nodded and stood beside her,<br>they both watched as Hibari's eyes fluttered behind his eyelids, his brows were furrowed.  
>He was lying in the bed in what seemed like an awkward position, because his wrists were cuffed to the bed,<br>but he was lying a little sideways with one foot resting out on the rail of the bed.

A few seconds passed and then Hibari's eyes swiftly opened,  
>he looked around the room and readjusted himself so he lay on his back,<br>he seemed a little disoriented, but that emotion quickly washed away and was replaced with a  
>cold glare as his dark orbs focused on the cuffs that restricted his arms.<br>He then noticed the two other people in the room, first he looked at Rotsa, his eyes lingering on her for quite a while, studying her;  
>she was tall for a woman, her hair was a strange bright pink, her eyes were black.<p>

The woman wore no make up, yet she was pretty, what caught his eye was the little metal ball below her lip,  
>it was a piercing, he guessed, just like the ring on the left side of her nose.<br>Hibari also managed to notice a pattern of different sized stars tattooed on her neck that vanished behind her right ear.  
>She was wearing a plain black long sleeve shirt and black jeans that hugged her slim legs, one word came to mind, flamboyant.<p>

After taking in all he could of the woman, it was time to move his scrutinizing gaze on the other body that stood beside him,  
>his senses grew sharp at once as he took in the mans features, his glare intensified,<p>

"Byakuran..." he muttered, confused."B-byakuran?" Rotsa raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms,

"I thought the Vongola defeated him!" she exclaimed, confused and a little afraid, it would be a disaster if Byakuran was alive,  
>she didn't know if the world could take another hit like him, he had destroyed every country, wealthy or poor.<p>

It shook the entire worlds economic system and forced the leaders of each country to formulate a plan that would benefit everyone,  
>just a few months were they able to take the plan into action, Japan, and Africa were mostly ok,<br>but the rest was still very damaged. Rotsa gave an involuntary shiver as her mind thought up a whole  
>scenario in which everything went to complete hell,<br>but then she realized that Aoi looked a lot like said villain, and since Hibari didn't know who Aoi was,  
>he probably thought he was Byakuran, and obviously that was why he reacted like that, she was surprised, in fact,<br>that Hibari didn't lash out right away, maybe his logic still didn't allow him to believe  
>that Byakuran came back to life or he knew that he was at a disadvantage and it wouldn't be smart to make a move,<br>whatever it was, Rotsa knew she would have to interfere before things got bad.

"W-wait! He's not Byakuran, his name is Aoi!" she quickly corrected, her senses growing sharper, ready for anything to happen.  
>Hibari recognized that voice, he wasn't quite sure from where, but it was vaguely familiar,<p>

"Hmm..." he studied the man whose name was Aoi, he looked a lot like Byakuran, his hair color was the same intense white,  
>though his bangs were flipped sideways, his features were also the same,<br>except this man wore glasses and lacked the weird purple tattoo that Byakuran had below his left eye,  
>the woman was right, this wasn't Byakuran, a huge sense of relief swept over him,<br>and he almost relaxed before he got the time to remember he was annoyed and his head hurt,  
>he was in a bad mood, and this man named Aoi looked easy to bite to death, so a glare seemed appropriate.<p>

"Where am i?" he asked, deciding which of his many questions was going to be first.

"Y-your in my apartment in a small clinic i built, this woman with the crazy hair color is called Rotsa,  
>she found you in an alley behind the restaurant she works at and brought you here." Aoi stated nervously.<p>

Rotsa was silent as she glared back at Hibari while he regarded her for a few seconds,  
><em>So that is the person i owe a favor to...<em> he thought, locking eyes with her.  
>"Why am i cuffed? Release me or i will bite you to death." he stated, not wavering his glare from is place,<br>Aoi rushed toward the cuffs, but was stopped by Rotsa's hand on his shoulder.

"We cuffed you because we didn't know how you would react when you woke up, and also because we dont know if we can trust you."

She said, not once leaving his black-blue eyes, she knew it was too early to relax,  
>maybe Hibari didn't attack and succesfully kill Aoi, but he might be planning to do it once he was free,<br>and that was definitely something she wanted to avoid, Aoi might be annoying and would always interfere with Rotsa's decisions,  
>but her life would never be the same if he died,<br>it would be darker and a lot lonelier if he wasn't there whenever she needed him, even if he just scolded her.

It seemed that the way she felt reflected on her usually stone cold face,  
>for Hibari's expression softened a bit, but he still didn't look away, and he still looked very intimidating.<p>

"You saved my life, so i owe you a favor, and that includes not killing you.  
>But if you herbivores annoy me any further i will bite you to death."<p>

Rotsa raised an eyebrow at the weird expression he used twice already, and Herbivore?  
>What the hell was he talking about? She loved meat, and she knew that Aoi did too.<br>Both looked at each other, Aoi with a confused expression, to which Rotsa shrugged,  
>it seemed Aoi didn't understand what he meant by biting to death, but one could guess he meant killing,<br>it did kind of sound a little subtle, in a weird, flamboyant way.  
>Rotsa looked back at Hibari, forgetting about his weird way of putting things and getting back to the serious matter that was called trust.<p>

"Ill take that as the word of a mafioso that honors omerta, then." she stated,  
>regaining Hibari's intense glare as Aoi proceeded to release him from the cuffs.<br>"What do you know about such world?" Hibari demanded, feeling more in danger than before,  
>"I am the daughter of two different families, and I'll be leaving it at that."<p>

She said as once more she glared at him, Hibari opened his mouth to speak, but Aoi beat him to it,  
>obviously tired of the intense energy that Rotsa and him had between each other.<br>"Alright now, behave you two. Rotsa, stay with Hibari-san while i prepare the equipment at you're house."

Rotsa was going to protest, but she couldn't, there was nothing she could say, it was simply that she didn't like Hibari.  
>She didn't like what she didn't know, and specially when it posed a threat, also, he wasn't very polite.<p>

"Alright alright, i guess, since ill have to babysit this dumbass anyway..."  
>Hibari's glare, which was fixed on Aoi for interrupting him, quickly traveled back to Rotsa as she used the term dumbass to describe him,<p>

Hibari had made an effort to get up, but once he did, an excruciating wave of pain shot through his body,  
>he clenched his jaw tight as he lay back down on the bed, by the time he was able to think again, Aoi was gone.<br>Hibari glared at the woman that gladly glared back at him.  
>"If you hadn't saved my life, i would bite you to death." he stated.<br>Rotsa's lips formed a cocky smirk as her chin raised high,

"Yeah? Lets see you try, bird boy." Hibari's glare increased as he realized that Rotsa knew his name,  
>since she was able to make fun of its meaning.<br>Maybe these people did pose a threat, and he was going to be tortured for more information, no that didn't make sense...  
>"How do you know my name?" he demanded, slowly sitting himself upright on the bed, ignoring the shocks of pain it caused him,<br>Hibari was so confused and annoyed that pain wasn't much at the momment.

"When i treated your wounds i saw your Vongola ring.  
>Relax, all your stuff is in a cubby, i took your clothes with me to wash them though, you'll have to stick to that hospital gown right now."<p>

Silence.

* * *

><p>Not ten minutes passed and Rotsa was able to make some observations about the famous Cloud Guardian of Vongola.<p>

1)she didn't like him.

2)he didn't like her.

3)he wasn't very talkative.

4)he was pretty scary.

5)he was pretty hot.

Rotsa was ashamed of the last two observations she made, but they were there, they were true, she dismissed both,  
>though,because her dislike for him was stronger than good aesthetics and her pride was stronger than fear.<br>After a couple more minutes of waiting, Rotsa said "to hell with no smoking in a hospital room" and lit a cigarette,  
>opening all three windows to leave the stench out and dump the ash, she noticed that Hibari disliked the smoke,<br>but said nothing about it, so she continued to smoke.

"In case your wondering, Aoi is kicking you out of here because he doesn't want trouble,  
>so im going to be keeping you in my house while you recover. Now i know what your thinking,"<p>

she paused to cough a little and adjust her voice into a monotone similar to Hibari's voice,  
>"<em>'I'm fine, i can leave whenever i want now'<em> something like that, right?" she didn't wait for a reply,  
>but Hibari would probably say nothing anyway,<br>"Well no! You broke four ribs which damaged some of your organs, not to mention that your kidney was failing,  
>i swear, i think all that damage to your body would kill you...<br>i mean, you also lost more than half of your blood, your left arm is broken, your knuckles were heavily damaged,  
>and you had a pretty nasty wound on your head, but there was no trauma."<p>

Rotsa paused and took a deep breath before she locked eyes with Hibari, her expression changed into a completely serious glare,  
>"I can honestly tell you that god or the devil himself, i don't know which..." she paused to take a drag.<br>"are watching over you, because its a real miracle you survived."

Hibari looked away from the woman's piercing eyes in silence.  
>He wasn't one to believe in god or the devil, he knew the reason why he survived, it was Kusakabe,<br>he had taken most of the damage, he wouln't be surprised if he was dead.

Hibari clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes, hopefully Kusakabe had survived.

* * *

><p><strong>And for todays guest!<strong>

-**Lucy walks in with Irie Shoichi-**

**the cutest boy ever!**

**Irie:C-cute?**

**-blushes-**

**Yep, you heard me, your so friggin cute and awesome and stuff,**

**and you dont give yourself enough credit!**

**-Irie's knees buckles and he holds his stomach-**

**Irie:ahh, im nervous again!**

**Aww im sorry! Please dont get a stomacheache!**

**-Lucy clears her throat-**

**anyway, irie, could you help me out with this?**

**Irie:y-yeah...**

**-irie takes out a control and turns a switch on, a word made out of lightbulbs turns on, letting you see the bright words "review" in a blinking rhythm-**

**Thank you!**

**-Lucy gives Irie a kiss on the cheek-**

**Please review readers!**

**Irie:ohh my stomach...**


	6. Settling in

**Chapter6: Settling in  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So im back and getting things done quickly, im in California right now visiting some family, and for some reason, im really into writing right now, so im making sure i deliver some good stuff here, so please,<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Tch, that guy is a total asshole." Rotsa muttered as she took the plastic hair pin off, brushing her hair with her fingers,<br>hair that reached her elbows, so its was pretty hard to control sometimes, therefore most of the time she carelessly put it up.

When she was little, Rotsa always wanted to have long hair, but she never knew how annoying it was,  
>keeping it nice, sometimes she just wanted to chop it all off, but every time she put it down and brushed it,<br>she fell in love with it all over again,even if it took three bottles of hot pink dye to keep it at an even color level.  
>"Why do you say that?" Aoi asked as he loaded several medicine bags into the trunk of his van,<br>this was the second and last trip to Rotsa's apartment and back.

"Because!" she paused to help Aoi with the monitor for Hibari's heart rate monitor. "I just dont like him..."

she muttered, knowing that she couldn't possibly give Aoi her mental list of observations,  
>because he would surely laugh at her and then crack jokes about it all day,<br>_Besides, _she thought, _There's no way he would ever understand the way i think!_  
>"Then why are you helping him?" Aoi asked in a tone that said 'i dont understand the way you think'<br>Rotsa snorted as she leaned on the van with her arms crossed,  
>an annoyed frown firmly placed on her face, <em>Figures, i was right,<em> was what came to mind at once.

"Because...i was raised with morals and honor, and now that i know he's a mafioso, well, it applies even more...  
>i dont know, it just feels like the right thing to do, you know?"<p>

Aoi chuckled as he closed the door to his van, everything was ready,  
>all they needed to do was get Hibari and transport him into the van, drive to Rotsa's pad, and get him installed in her room.<br>"You're funny Rotsa, if you take the teachings your family gave you so to heart, then why did you run away from the succession?"

Rotsa then proceeded to punch Aoi's arm, she glared at him as he muttered some curses and rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Ok, i know, i know, never talk about that..seriously, you have the strength of a freaking man..."

Aoi was smart to remember that speaking about her family was like an omen between the two,  
>very rarely did it slip his mind, because the consequences were dire,<br>he couldn't remember what happened the last time he mentioned it, which is what scared him most.  
>"Thats because..." she paused to clear her throat to use the manliest voice she could possibly project,<br>even though she had a deeper voice than the average female and it gained a raspy tone thanks to smoking,  
>it was still difficult to make it deep enough.<p>

"I am a man!" she said.

Aoi laughed at Rotsa's supposed manly display, but no matter how hard she tried,  
>those small shoulders and graceful movements betrayed what she was trying to prove.<br>Rotsa was a tomboy, and she mostly acted like a man, yet there was still a giant part of her that screamed "feminine" to anyone unfortunate to meet her, Rotsa knew this, and most of the time she tried to act even manlier, but it never worked.  
>Aoi had determined-after a lot of careful speculation- it was because she was scared of being feminine,<br>even though she never told him why she always tried to hide it, regardless, he could never figure out why she did this.

"So after were done getting Hibari-san settled into your house, lets go get a drink like usual, the world cup is on, after all."

Rotsa stopped on her tracks and turned around,

"Seriously? has it really been four years already?"

Aoi smiled and nodded, he never really cared about soccer until he met her about 10 years ago,  
>she had grown up watching and playing soccer with her family, it was tradition after all.<br>A few world cups ago, Rotsa decided it was necessary for Aoi to get into the sport himself, so she sat him down, and they watched a game, turned out Aoi found it pleasing and entertaining, and soon enough, he, too freaked out when his team would get a gol.

"Indeed so!" he replied cheerfully, watching Rotsa turn around once more and continue to walk back to Aoi's apartment.

"Dam...i would love to, but i have to take care of bird boy..." she said in a monotone, her teeth pressing down on her lower lip.

"Oh well, ill come up with something to tell everyone, i can't tell them what really happened, after all."

Rotsa and Aoi weren't very social, but they did have a group of good friends-mostly from school-  
>that liked to watch the game and drink beers with them, they also met occasionally at bars to celebrate or simply to catch up.<p>

"Yeah, just make sure that Daisuki doesn't drunkenly sneak into my house at four in the morning again,  
>because this time i won't just kick him in the nuts,"<br>she paused to turn around and show Aoi her honest expression that spoke what she was going to say beforehand  
>"i will put him in the hospital." her face was distorted into a frightening sneer, one that made Aoi swallow hard.<p>

"Rotsa...you really are a scary person." Rotsa smiled sweetly as she skipped toward the entranced door to Aoi's apartment.

"Yeah, i get that a lot." she cheerily said, opening the door and walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Rotsa exclaimed as she spotted Kyouya Hibari lying on the floor,<br>at once she rushed towards him in apprehension.  
>He was still conscious, for he lifter his head only slightly so that he could glare at Rotsa, a habit he had begun to do.<br>"What are you trying to do? Leave?" she laughed nervously as she carefully crouched next to him,  
>aware that any brutal movement could do huge damage to his healing body.<p>

"Seriously, you are such an idiot! Why dont you understand that in your condition, you couldn't even snap a twig!"  
>She said, without giving him a chance to explain himself.<p>

If Hibari hurt himself again, everything she and Aoi worked on was going to go to waste,  
>and they would have to operate on him again, making this whole mess last longer than it already has,<br>not to mention Aoi's electrical bill, it was going to be up the roof already, they didn't need to add more.  
>Hibari was silent, concentrating on not crying out in pain, he clenched his jaw tight as Rotsa helped him up,<br>trying not to strain any broken bones or new the end, a few pained grunts passed his lips.

"Come on!" Rotsa said as she finally got him to his weak feet.

"Hey Rotsa, are you r-" Aoi stopped in mid-sentence as he entered the clinic,  
>he rushed toward the two to aid them, leaving the cubby he was carrying with Hibari's stuff on the bed closest to him.<p>

"What the hell happened here?" he asked as he realized he couldn't help them much since Hibari's other arm had been put in a cast earlier that day, and there was no other way one could carry him, besides the way Rotsa was already managing without problems.

"I dont know, when i got here he was on the floor." she replied, glaring daggers at Hibari, who glared back at her in silence,

"I...i needed to go to the bathroom." He whispered in between pant's, trying to defend himself even though he was in a lot of pain.

"Oh." Rotsa's eyebrows furrowed, a thought coming to mind

"Aoi, are you telling me that you didn't connect him..."Aoi shook his head, confirming her suspicion,

"Sorry, i had no equipment, i knew we would have to take him to the bathroom manually."

"God dammit." Rotsa muttered as she bit her lip, her eyes focusing on the floor as she  
>thought long and hard about something they could do to help Hibari while she continued to walk him back to the messy hospital bed,<br>the two blankets that normally covered him lay close by on the floor.

"Ok Aoi, you should get a basin."

Rotsa said after Hibari was settled back into the bed with the help of Aoi, who quickly nodded with understanding,  
>once her idea clicked.<br>"Yeah, ill go get one, be right back." He said as he turned around and walked out of the clinic.

"What did you mean, by connecting me?" Hibari asked after he regained normal breathing,  
>his entire body ached with the little effort he had used to get from point A to point B, and even with help.<p>

"I mean, a catheter, its a tube that we would connect through your urinary tract so that you can pee while staying in the bed,  
>how do you think patients can stay in beds for days without getting up?" Rotsa replied as she sat on the hospital bed next to his,<br>her legs crossed as she supported herself with her arms, he nodded back in comprehension, gripping his side.

Rotsa regarded Hibari as she saw him struggle with pain, even though he was very good at masking his emotions, she knew better.  
>"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is your pain?" She said, her eyes softening with sympathy.<br>Hibari looked up at her, jaw still clenched with effort, his entire body felt hot and he was drenched in sweat,  
>not to mention everything hurt and ached and felt uncomfortable, the only thing that wasn't too bad was his broken arm,<br>aside from that, it was one throbbing pain after another.

He closed his eyes to try and clear his mind so he could think about it carefully before replying.

"Seven." was his final decision, and that was enough to make Rotsa hop off of the bed.

She walked over to the cabinet, opening one of the drawers and took a syringe out of a large pile,  
>after she found it she looked through other drawers in search of a small glass labeled bottle with questionable liquid content.<br>With the two said objects in hand, she turned around and walked toward Hibari,  
>stabbing the needle of the syringe into the bottle and drawing the correct amount of medicine that was needed.<p>

"What is that?" Hibari asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously at her.  
>"It's morphine to ease your pain. Do'nt tell me mister Kyouya here is scared of needles..." she said in an amused tone, raising an eyebrow.<p>

Hibari's glare returned as his whits were put into question, he felt like biting Rotsa to death, but he couldn't, also, he owed her a favor, and he did say he wouldn't kill her, so instead he went with defending himself verbally.

"I am not afraid, simply weary of knowing what you are going to inject in my blood stream."  
>Rotsa rolled her eyes as she put the bottle of what was now identified as morphine on a tray nearby.<br>"Really, you can trust me. If i wanted to kill you, i would have just left you there to bleed to death."  
>Hibari looked away but didn't move his arm away when Rotsa gingerly took it and wrapped a tourniquet above the vein.<p>

"Alright, think happy thoughts." Hibari ignored her as she mocked him, he decided that her personality was just annoying,  
>therefore he would try his best to ignore her, even though, it seemed, she would be taking care of him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san, are you sure you dont need any help?"<br>"No" Hibari quickly dismissed the thought of another man helping him pee.  
>Even though he was having an extremely hard time and it was painful, he would never admit to such weakness.<br>Fifteen minutes later, Hibari was done, so he pulled his pants back up and faced the doctor, who didn't look very much like a doctor.

"Wow, that took a very long time." Aoi said as he helped Hibari sit into a wheel chair, of course he didn't reply.

"Ready?" Rotsa asked Aoi as she came back into the apartment, a bag with all of Hibari's belongings in hand.

"Yeah, it seems the morphine has started to kick in, he will probably be out cold in a bit."  
>He said as he guided the wheel chair toward the stairs.<p>

"Good, that will definitely make things easier." she replied as she went down a few stairs.  
>"Ok, on one." she said, taking a hold of the bars on the wheel chair.<br>"One, two," on three they began to lower Hibari until they reached the door in which they simply rolled him to the car.  
>Half an hour later they began to ready Rotsa's bed, and another half hour later, Hibari was settled in, and Aoi left soon after.<p>

"What a day..." Rotsa muttered as she lay on the couch, covering her eyes with her arm.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, and thank you to everyone that has reviewed and given me love of criticism, ill make sure and stop slacking so much!<strong>

**Everyone, thank you for the support and adding my story to their favs/alerts. i really really appreciate it!**

**Thats why today it will be an all you can eat sweets buffet!**

**Cake, croissants, ice cream, pie, flans, you can find it all here, enjoy ^.~**


	7. And the plot thickens

** Chapter7:And the plot thickens  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, readers, we need to have a talk.<br>I love those who have put my story in alert and/or favorites,  
>but as a writer who loves to delight her loyal readers, i would love it if you could give me some love back so that I can work on the next chapters more passionately!<br>You silent readers MUST absolutely MUST review my story, it will make my week!  
>So now I look away, and the next time I check, there better be some review alerts ;)<br>Dismissed! Off I go to work hard!**

* * *

><p>In the previous chapter:<br>_Half an hour later they began to ready Rotsa's bed, and another half hour later,  
>Hibari was settled in, and Aoi left soon after.<em>

_"What a day..." Rotsa muttered as she lay on the couch, covering her eyes with her arm._

In another place and another city named Namimori it was 12:43 at night.  
>Namimori was a small and decent town where mostly everything shut down after 9:00 p.m.<br>Its sea calmed minds that resided beside it, and the ducks in its famous pond slept peacefully  
>underneath the massive wooden bridge that tourists tend to stand on and take pictures in.<br>Everything seemed quiet and normal, no sign of any historical battles that occurred in this peaceful city would ever be found,  
>unless you counted the underground waste land that used to be one of Millefiore's bases.<br>Rooms and machines and several other valuable things still lay there like if it was a buried pirate chest that would make someone very wealthy if they were ever to discover it.

The base was currently completely destroyed and abandoned, except for 1 person,  
>His name was Irie Shoichi, and he was, like always, sitting on the floor typing into his laptop,<br>He was too concentrated on something important to notice that someone was calling his phone.

"I guess this is to be expected…" The young woman with a patch on her left eye spoke softly,

She sighed and ended the call, placing the touch screen phone on her desk,  
><em>I'll try again in an hour…<em> she thought, pushing her chair back and getting up.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she spotted him sprawled on the black leather couch to her left,  
>she stood up on her four inch stilettos and gracefully patted toward him.<p>

"Mukuro-sama." She said in a soft voice as she took a seat next to his lying form on the couch,  
>His arm covered mismatched eyes while his other hand rested under his head, fingers tangling with navy long hair.<p>

"Yes, my lovely?" he purred, revealing one deep blue eye, locking with her own dark pools,  
>A smirk danced on his lips as Chrome blushed, her expression melting into a shy smile,<p>

"Well, I was just wondering what Kusakabe-san wanted, it's not like the Cloud guardian's subordinates to talk to us,  
>let alone request an appointment with us…"<p>

Mukuro regarded his lovely Chrome before revealing his other eye,  
>"I have a few ideas in mind…but I'm sure it's about Hibari Kyouya missing."<p>

He replied, seriousness replacing the normal suave tone he reserved especially for Chrome,  
>It was only for a brief moment, though, before he sat up, his hands reaching for pale arms and encircling a small waist,<br>his lips found the crook of her neck and Chrome shivered as his warm breath made her spine feel like it had curled,  
>chills covering her skin, she sighed contentedly, forgetting already what they had been talking about.<p>

"Kusakabe probably wants to know of his whereabouts; therefore he comes to us for help."

Mukuro whispered, in between words he would plant a kiss on soft skin,stopping at the collar bone, instead of kissing,  
>he decided it was time to nip a little, this made Chrome's<p>

Heart rate quicken at once, her face reflected the color of her red stilettos,  
>"Mukuro-sama…" she whispered very very quietly, so that he could barely hear it,<br>A smirk occupied his lips as he heard his name, it was enough teasing for the day, he decided.

"He will be here very soon." Mukuro said, retreating from Chrome's neck, leaving her cold,  
>but she took the hint and stood up with a small smile,<p>

"I'll start looking right away then." She said, walking back to her desk on weak feet.

Mukuro lay back down, and closed his eyes; he then shut his mind from his surroundings and concentrated on one thing,  
>Hibari Kyouya, the floating cloud, the strongest guardian of the Vongola family,<br>an independent force that was unpredictable and formidable.

Keep your friends close, and keep your enemies even closer.  
>That old saying didn't apply to someone like Hibari, he was a more direct strike than strategy,<br>What was frightening was that the cloud guardian could afford to be unswerving in his fights, Mukuro was his opposite,  
>he specialized in illusion, in careful tactics, a fight between the two in this present date would be catastrophic, to say the least.<p>

Which is why Mukuro played it safe and decided that he would behave, but that didn't mean that he didn't like to taunt the other, it was one of his favorite things to do, actually, he liked to think of it as, helping Hibari develop more patience.

Another thing that he thought he should take credit for was Hibari's acting skills,  
>he could perform a lie so well that he had even fooled Mukuro a few times,<br>something that would be very dangerous if you were his enemy, he could hide,  
>and then strike you once you let your guard down, but Hibari usually chose not to do that,<br>only for specific reasons would he feign ignorance or bluff, he was a busy man, after all, many things to do,  
>including business, and that's when this skill came most into handy, an interesting rival, this man was.<p>

Mukuro definitely felt like finding him and paying him a visit outside the Vongola Headquarters, wherever he was.

* * *

><p>Hibari didn't sleep much that day, he had spent four hours under the influence of morphine which was as much rest as he would get.<br>If his mind wasn't still so clouded he would be more than annoyed that he couldn't move a muscle,  
>even twitching a finger cost him effort, his entire body felt heavy and simply exhausted,<br>he felt like he had sunk into the bed that held him prisoner, his body melting into the black sheets that covered him,  
>the numbing sensation in his body began to drive him mad, so he began to think about important matters,<br>like why no one from the Vongola had found him yet, which city he was in, what would he do after he was healthy again,  
>he would probably travel back to Namimori, but he couldn't just go back like if nothing happened,<br>a mysterious family he had never heard of attacked him and left him half dead, also,  
>Kusakabe was probably dead or close to death, like he was. Where were his things, anyway?<p>

Hibari sighed as he realized that he had a lot of late work waiting for him in his office back at the Vongola headquarters, also,  
>he would be bombarded with traveling business and among other things, regardless,<br>it really beat being here with an annoying woman for a nurse.  
>If Kusakabe was okay, he would surely do a more than decent job at keeping things tidy while he was gone.<br>Hibari took this time to look around, for the millionth time in what felt like an infinity, his eyes,  
>adjusted to the dark focused first on the paintings on each wall, in front of the bed the was a large wooden closet with a poster of a band named The Distillers, with a scowling woman in impressive heels and Mohawk flipping the viewer off.<p>

_Very poor taste…_ Hibari thought, quickly looking away and focusing on the neighbor poster on the other closet door,  
>this one was of a black haired woman in pigtails wearing an oversized grandma pink dress, with strange round glasses and a guitar, smiling sweetly at you, above her read Natalia LaFourcade; another artist, he was guessing, of Latin ascendance.<p>

Hibari then moved on, to the painting on the wall to his left, it was four feet wide and five feet long,  
>a painting of a geisha showing her back, her robe sprawled as a background,<br>her back revealing an impressive tattoo of a spider catching a moth, surrounded by lovely white lilies,  
>the womans long hair was held back into a simple but beautiful comb while her eyes diverted somewhere were you could not see,<br>delicate features contrasted with the tattoo she proudly showed those who laid eyes on her, Hibari approved of this one, for once.  
>The painting reminded him of his side of the Vongola base, he liked to keep it as traditional as possible,<br>and he wouldn't mind having a copy of this painting somewhere in the vast corridors that were his territory,  
>surely Kusakabe would get him one if he requested it…and just like that,<br>a quick flashback of that night reminded him of how this all started, like a sharp pain in his front lobe,  
>it shot into his mind and allowed no protests.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kyo-san! Oi, get a hold of yourself!" Hibari's eyes shot open, Kusakabe was carrying him while he limped away hurriedly.<br>Quickly Hibari removed himself from his left hand man and walked on his own two feet, instantly feeling all the injuries on his body take its toll on his body, he felt like he got flounced around by a crane, buried, and was dug back out.  
>"What happened?" the leader demanded as he examined his surroundings, unfamiliar streets and unwelcoming buildings enveloped him, destroying any sense of awareness he had.<br>They were probably lost.  
>"You were knocked out pretty good, you're probably able to move right now because of the adrenaline,<br>but your wounds are pretty serious." Kusakabe replied, not exactly telling Hibari anything he couldn't guess on his own,  
>he wanted to know how he was knocked out, but that would have to wait another day,<br>"Where are we?" was his next question._

_"Were currently several miles away from our base in Tokyo, good thing is this is a pretty large city, im sure well lose them."  
>Yes, and in the process they got lost themselves, that was okay, though, they would worry about that later.<br>Silence enveloped the pair as they continued to limp away,  
>"Ahi estan!" was the que that they had been waiting for to sprint into action, it was not over yet.<br>"Shit!" Kusakabe cussed as he sped up the pace, Hibari following behind, wincing as he tried his best to keep up, but he felt like he was carrying another extra body with him, slowing him down considerably, his loyal subordinate noticed right away,  
>for he stopped and turned around, waiting for Hibari to catch up.<em>

He observed Kusakabe masking his nervousness behind a blank and stern face, but he could still see through it,  
>"Kyo-san, just get out of here, ill hold them back!" he said, taking out a hand gun and boldly facing their impending enemies.<p>

_"Back off, ill bite them to death." Hibari said as he took out his box weapon, but when he tried to light his ring, only a pathetic flame came out, he was too weak, too weak to do anything.  
>"Dammit..." Hibari muttered as he watched the fragile flame die out.<br>"Their closing in on us! Just go!" Kusakabe said as he took hold of his bosses arm and pushed him away with all his strength,  
>Hibari didn't want to abandon Kusakabe, but the look in Kusakabe's eyes told him that he would never forgive him if he wasted the time he planned to buy for his escape, he knew that his subordinate was just as stubborn as himself,<br>the only difference was that he had the energy to back it up, unlike the panting state that Hibari was in._

_"Tch, listen to me, Tetsu, if you survive, i will bite you to death myself." Kusakabe smiled at this,  
>obviously he had know that he would say something like that.<br>"Yeah, i know, ill be waiting for that beating." He replied, giving himself another second to say a silent goodbye to his boss and then he redirected his attention on the enemy.  
>Hibari ran as fast as he could, he felt ashamed that he had to run, for it was against everything he stood for,<br>he never backed down, never allowed a subordinate to protect him, but this time a formidable enemy had dealt him a mortal blow,  
>and now he had no choice but to run away with his tail between his legs, this, he would not live down.<em>

* * *

><p>Hibari felt worse after remembering this, his mind had lost all ease, not to mention it throbbed painfully.<br>There was no time to be lying around while his subordinate could be dead,  
>it pissed him off to no end to know that at the moment he was powerless and weak,<br>the annoying woman was right though, in his condition he couldn't even snap a twig, he could barely form a fist.

"Dammit..." he muttered through a clenched jaw. Hibari had been doing that so often recently that his teeth began to protest painfully,  
>but that was okay, that was nothing, it was nothing compared to the way he felt, impotent.<p>

Hibari thought, and thought hard about the possibilities of what could have happened to Kusakabe and who that foreign family was,  
>he thought about past enemies and allies, his memories of certain people, and before he knew it,<br>the sun had risen from the horizon of tall buildings and was well up in the sky,  
>and soon after the sun was covered with pregnant clouds that didn't take long to release the pent up rain they held.<br>Rain was not Hibari's favorite weather, but it seemed to soothe his thoughts and relax his muscles, even his headache was gone.  
>The feeling of frustration was still there, it was always there, though Hibari was smart and chose to ignore it,<br>there was no point in wasting energy on an emotion that would do nothing for him but remind him of his weakness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahi estan:There they are<strong>

**I hope everyone enjoyed! Just in case you're wondering, the enemy is from Mexico, so that's why they spoke in Spanish.**

**Rotsa's ties to the mafia will be known later, as well as what happened to Kusakabe.**

**Alright, i have another guest for today!**

**-silence-**

**I said, I HAVE ANOTHER GUEST FOR TODAY!**

**-silence-**

**Umm... **

**-looks around-**

**i guess my guest bailed on me, ok, ill just have to do this myself!**

**-Gets out a squirt gun with paint in it and begins to squirt a wall, Lucy moves away, revealing the word "Review" in purple-**

**Yep! Please do! Till later, alligator!**


	8. Day No1

****Thank you Koreanmusicismyname & TheMcgabster for reviewing this story!  
>And the rest of you, shame on you! If you don't review this chapter I will send Bettie Page from the 50s to go over there and spank you! How dare you! (more like, how dare you not)<br>****

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter8:Day No.1<br>**

* * *

><p>"Morning, sunshine!" said a feminine voice that he recognized immediately,<br>he diverted his gaze from the window and toward the woman with pink hair standing in the doorway,  
>a ridiculous smile on glossy pink lips, a disheveled pony tail and a dirty black t-shirt.<br>That was Rotsa, literally the first person Hibari couldn't avoid even though he wanted to.  
>She had in her hand a cup of what smelled like coffee and a newspaper in the other, she was smiling at him.<p>

"I hope you slept well, i, on the other hand, haven't slept a wink...so that's why i have extra charged coffee."

She explained as if Hibari had inquired about her coffee, or if he was actually interested at all about how she was doing.  
>"I slept for a few hours." he decided to reply, maybe that would make her go away.<br>Rotsa let herself into her own room and left her newspaper and coffee on her desk and pulled up chair beside the bed,  
>directly facing Hibari.<br>Taking a seat, she leaned forward and placed a warm hand under Hibari's long bangs to check  
>his temperature and then looked at the IV that released another drop of medicine every four minute,<br>she then placed two fingers on Hibari's neck and glanced at the watch on the wall.

"Alright, everything seems fine, but you're a little hot, maybe just a minor fever or a side effect from the morphine, it happens."

she cheerfully said, as if nothing in the world could take away her good spirits,  
>Hibari couldn't understand why the woman was so happy, it kind of annoyed him, but he said nothing,<br>instead he looked away, out the window.

"Ok, now I'm going to need someone's help on this one..."

Rotsa muttered quietly as she got up and walked out of her room, completely oblivious of the moodiness seeping off of Hibari,  
>a few minutes later she walked back in along with another woman of her same height.<p>

"Hibari, this is Rezurii, Rezurii, this is Hibari." Rezurii smiled vaguely and waved a little, unsure on how to approach him,  
>he struck her as fearsome, his mere presence made her a little uneasy.<br>"Hi." she said, of course Hibari didn't answer, he simply dismissed it and looked away,  
>Rezurii was silent for a few seconds as if she still expected some form of answer,<br>but once she was sure it wouldn't come she sought Rotsa's eyes,

"A man of few words, im guessing." she said, her left eyebrow raised a notch.  
>"Yes, indeed." Her roommate nodded in agreement.<p>

"Anyway, Rezurii, i need you to help me keep Hibari in a sitting position while i check his ribs and change the bandages."

Rezurii nodded as she walked next to the bed on the other side that Rotsa stood,  
>"Alright, now gently pull him up." she said in a soft voice.<br>Hibari said nothing as he was lifted by gentle hands, even though he didn't really feel much but the normal dull aches,  
>he disliked being touched by anyone, he would just have to live it down.<p>

"Alright, lets get started..." Rotsa muttered, her hand reaching for the end of Hibari's shirt,  
>lifting the peace of clothing up to his collar bone, revealing an entire bandaged torso,<br>you could tell where the scars from surgery where due to the stains of blood on the fabric.

Rotsa then looked for the end of the long cloth before she began to unroll it off of Hibari's body,  
>whom tried to ignore the proximity in which she was in order for her to do the job correctly.<br>Both avoided eye contact, Hibari looked away while Rotsa kept her eyes peeled on what she was doing.  
>Once the bandage was completely off, Rotsa threw the dirtied cloth in the trash can nearby,<br>and just on cue came a disgusted moan from the other side of the bed,

"Oh my god, i did not need to see that..."

Rezurii muttered as she looked away, trying to think of something, anything to keep her mind off of it.

The stitches weren't infected, but the wound was still surrounded by crusty  
>blood and other natural bodily fluids that looked rather gnarly, it was not too graphic, nothing a normal person couldn't handle.<br>Rezurii, however, wasn't a normal person; she hated even a little paper cut.  
>She wasn't weak at heart, she just had a 'very lively imagination' or so she liked to put it.<br>Rotsa spared her roommate an amused glance before muttering,

"Oh shut it, pussy."

Pressing a gauze to the mouth of a bottle of alcohol.  
>"Hibari, this is going to sting, okay? I am warning you."<br>She said, trying to lock eyes with him, which was only for a very brief second, for he went back to looking out the window,  
>jaw clenched in preparation for the pain he was informed would occur.<p>

Rotsa then placed the soaked gauze onto the wound and gingerly pated the wound,  
>observing the wound itself as it was cleared of all waste, it had stopped bleeding.<br>Both roommates noticed Hibari's entire body tense up as the process was being carried on,  
>but that was only to be expected, the sting must have been terrible.<br>"Okay, now I will just bandage this up..." the pink haired doctor muttered,  
>taking a clean roll out of its pack and began to roll it around Hibari's torso, starting bellow the sternum.<p>

"Okay, Rezurii, you can let go now, I've got this" she said, supporting Hibari's back and shoulders with her arms.

"Thank god, i really hope you don't ask me to do this again…i think im going to puke my breakfast."

Rezurii commented, hurrying out of the door.

"Bitch."

Rotsa replied, loud and clear for Rezurii to hear, carefully laying Hibari back down on the bed.

"Whore."

The retort was heard through the door, making Rotsa grin as she came up with the perfect comeback,

"Cum guzzling thunder cunt!" She yelled.

Soon the sound of footsteps grew louder and then Rezurii stood at the doorway,  
>pointing her index finger at Rotsa, accusingly. It seemed she had forgotten all about her need to vomit,<br>"Hey! Thats not even a real insult!" Rotsa smiled at this, it seemed she would be winning this time since Rezurii was clearly out of ideas. "Yes it is, i looked it up, you lose, your turn to wash the dishes." she replied, her plain smile changing into a very toothy grin.

Rezurii began to sulk, she couldn't believe she had lost, since she had had a four time winning streak,  
>and now she had gotten her behind handed to her.<br>She felt like Courtney Love, when the fame she fended off of from her dead husband was diminished to small talk every now and then between friends or music enthusiasts, time was up for the junky whore.  
>Rezurii was born, raised, and lived her entire life in Japan, yet she knew everything there was to know about Kurt Cobain,<br>a little obsession she had when she heard one of his songs somewhere, one would say she was a stalker,  
>except, of course, Kurt Cobain was dead.<p>

"-old you one day that I was going to beat you, and after I beat you, I would beat you again, and again, and again.  
>Didn't i? I know you remember, don't even try to deny it!"<p>

Rezurii had completely lost the point here, and was too busy ranting in her mind about Kurt Cobain that she hadn't realized that Rotsa was ranting away herself, talking a bunch of smack to her while her mind was set elsewhere;  
>a shameful blush crept on her cheeks as she suddenly felt very stupid, that was okay, she was one to recover quickly.<p>

"But I really hate washing dishes, make me clean the bathroom or vacuum, but don't make me wash dishes!"

she whined, crossing her arms and giving Rotsa her puppy face, unfortunately for Rezurii,  
>her roommate was one cold hearted bitch, and the face would <strong>never <strong>work on her.  
>Meanwhile…Hibari still lay in the bed, being completely ignored by the two strange and immature women in the room,<br>he could feel his brain throbbing with each sentence they finished blabbering out,  
>annoyance radiated off of his very soul, of course, the pair were completely oblivious to it.<p>

"Too bad, besides, you belong in the kitchen, dont you, woman? And while your at it, go make me a sandwich!"

Thats right, Rotsa had dealt the final blow and was unable to keep her laughter for later, at first it started with little giggles but as she turned to look at Rezurii's bewildered expression she cracked into a loud snort and then rich laughter followed after that.

"Ohh that was such a burn!" she cried out, holding her sides, Rezurii herself had a small smile on her lips,  
>but she wasn't going down that easily,<p>

"You're a woman too, in any case, shouldn't you be busy right now doing the laundry or something?" she said,  
>knowing that this was her last straw at keeping a little dignity.<p>

"No, sorry, im too busy playing nurse, ne, Hi-ba-ri-san?" she spelled out with a sweet little smile,  
>turning her gaze towards Hibari, who stared right back at her as if he was angry that she spoke his last name like that,<br>but then he looked away.

"Ohh, totally ignored, must hurt to be non-existent." Rezurii said with an evil smirk.

"Screw you, bitch, he's just not a very happy camper." Came back the retort,

"No, he just probably doesn't interact with idiots like you. Oh! Right, i should be going now, i have a date."

Rotsa grinned, happy for her roommate, but they still weren't done with their friendly exchange,  
>even though this had dragged on at a ridiculous rate, and if this was ever a book no one would stick around for the ridiculous plot,<br>she was a Capricorn, and Capricorns were stubborn, she was no exception.  
>"My, who's the unlucky man?" She said, but the only reply was the sound of a slammed door,<br>finally concluding the one stupid part of Rotsa's day, which was a must for a strange soul such as herself.

"Tch..." she clicked her tongue, a smile on her lips.

Rotsa then turned to Hibari, realizing how awkward this silence was, and that she would have to do something about it,  
>otherwise she would rip her hair out.<p>

"Yeah um...sorry you had to hear that." She shyly approached,

"I dont care." Came the cold and swift reply. Rotsa would usually be angry that he was ignoring her,  
>but today was her day off and today Italy was going to play, she wouldn't let a little rain ruin her parade.<p>

"Hey, do you like soccer?" she asked, at first she was hesitant about asking and in the end she had decided not to,  
>but it came right out, just like that, and now it was too late.<br>_'Curse my feeble brain!'_ she thought as a few seconds dragged by after her outburst.  
>Hibari turned to look at her with a questioning glare,<p>

"What importance does that have?" Rotsa smiled nervously, she knew that he would say that.

"Oh never mind, its just...the world cup is on and i was just wondering if you wanted to watch it too, that's all."

She knew the outcome of this, Hibari would obviously say no, but she also had nothing to lose by asking him.

"Whatever." was Hibari's answer, actually, Rotsa was surprised, whatever wasn't a no, it was more like a maybe, right?  
>Like a dismissal with no answer, something like that, maybe Hibari would watch the world cup.<p>

"Great." she replied as she got up and walked out of the room with a smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>"The world cup, huh..." Hibari muttered as he remembered one time at the base in Namimori,<br>this was four years ago.  
><em>He was wondering where all his subordinates went, the entire base was empty and dark, obvious signs of absence of life,<br>so he went to look for them, his first clue as to their whereabouts was the loud sound of their voices,  
>they were arguing, or so it seemed.<em>

_Hibari opened the door to the room where the noise was coming from and was welcomed with the sight of almost all of his subordinates sitting around a plasma TV with a beer in hand, cheering on their team._

_Hibari decided that now that he knew where they were, he didn't really care what they were doing as long as their loud behavior didn't reach his ears while he took a nap, he was a very light sleeper, after all, and if he didn't get proper sleep, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work, also, he would be very moody._

_"Tetsu." he had said, loud enough for all to shut up and quickly stand at the Leader's attention,  
>no one would dare make a sound if Hibari had spoken.<em>

_"Y-yes, Kyo-san?" Kusakabe walked into view from the crowd of suited men with the same scandalous do of a troublemaker,  
>they were mafia members, after all.<em>

_"Who is playing?" he asked for no apparent reason, which seemed to have taken the entire group by surprise,  
>but not one let their shock show for more than a few brief seconds<em>

_"Japan versus Switzerland...Japan is winning." Kusakabe said, a smile hinting at his lips as he spoke the last._

_Hibari nodded and gave his subordinate a look of warning,  
>which consisted of dangerously narrowed eyes and a glint of his tonfa's from behind his dress coat<em>

_"Keep it down, i will be taking a nap." and with that, he left.  
>While he walked away, he could still hear them chatting eagerly like a bunch of gossiping girls.<em>

_"Wait, did the boss just ask about the game?" one voice was hear,_

_"Yeah." Came another's astounded reply.  
><em>

_"That's new."_

_several people laughed, but one's remark about a failed gol got the rest back into the game's attention._

* * *

><p>Rotsa re-entered her room with a basin in hand, she took a seat at the chair next to the bed and put the basin on the wooden table.<br>"Alright, Hibari, time for what you could call a bath." Hibari turned to glare at the woman,  
>his eyes lingering on the basin with warm water briefly before directing his threatening stare back at her.<p>

"You will not be bathing me like a baby." he said in monotone, this was a statement, to which all Rotsa did was roll her eyes.

"You stink, plus, no one will know. You can relax, your all important pride as a man will not be in stake, now shut up!"  
>she firmly said like a head nurse at a hospital would,<br>dipping a small white cotton towel inside the basin and squeezing all the excess water out.

"No, i won't submit to that." Rotsa had no choice but to return Hibari's glare, it seemed to be a staring contest,  
>but Rotsa suddenly took out handcuffs that apparently appeared out of nowhere.<p>

"If you don't cooperate, i will have to resort to violence, guess who has the upper hand, mister Kyouya?"

One look in Rotsa's eyes told you that she was very serious about this,  
>she would cuff both his arms and legs, even though one arm was in a cast.<br>That would probably hurt, Hibari noted, also realizing that she had said his first name so casually,  
>this kind of made him even more reluctant to submit to the woman's wishes,<br>"Fine..." but he knew it was smarter of him to swallow his pride (which he had been doing a lot lately)  
>and he also hated to admit it, but he did feel dirty and wanted to be clean.<p>

"Besides, its nothing i haven't seen before." she added in a sing song voice, giggling evilly afterward.

Hibari glared at her, wishing that she didn't take advantage of the situation to make snide remarks.

"First, im going to need to take off your shirt..." she muttered as she looked through her desk drawer and took out a pair of scissors,  
>this was going to be a long, awkward process, Rotsa knew,<br>and the only thing keeping the deathly silence away were her stupid jokes and remarks,  
>which even Hibari appreciated even though in any other case he would gladly bite her to death.<p> 


	9. Day No9

**Chapter 9: Day number 9  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this one, it took me a while to compose it, because of all the little details that I decided to change.<br>Ergo, I present to you, this new chapter!  
>And if you are reading this, I would love to hear your opinion on this Fic, please, please, please tell me! Lucy Out ;) <strong>

* * *

><p>The standard hotel calendar marked that it is Tuesday, making it two weeks since Kyouya Hibari and Tetsuya Kusakabe had gone missing, though Hibari never liked to socialize with the Vongola, every member was genuinely worried about him,<br>regardless of how cold and detached said family members are,  
>probably because the boss's warm and caring nature rubbed off on everyone and changed them in a different way.<br>Said boss walked into one of the hotels rooms his family had rented out for a special occasion to find a member gazing out of the rather large window that allowed you to look upon the entire city of Namimori from up high in the mountains.

"Chrome." He gently coerced after two times repeating himself.

Finally Chrome had snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to face the person that had spoken her name,

"Boss." she said, weakly smiling at Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He wore a suit like he had been doing for a couple years though the usual was mostly dark colors, but this one was a mandatory bone color, it looked expensive, which was, as Reborn insisted 'what suits the Tenth generation of Vongola'.  
>Tsuna was no longer a weak looking little kid, but he still had a kind heart and warming smile,<br>so it was only normal for him to worry about the troubled woman that stood before him.

"Hey, are you okay? You look really lost in thought." Tsuna said, his eyes reflecting most of his concern.  
>Chrome quickly straightened up in her white heels and forced a wider smile,<p>

"Oh, uh...yeah...im just thinking about Hibari-san." With that said, that fake smile vanished, Tsuna nodded in agreement,  
>eyebrows furrowed, but not for too long.<p>

Tsuna mostly worried about others and then himself, so he would have to brush away his own doubts,  
>and focus on making Chrome feel better, so he decided he would speak his hopes to her.<p>

"Don't worry, im sure Hibari-san will be back whenever he is ready, it's like him to leave without contacting us."

"So...you don't think he's missing?" Tsuna shook his head at this,

"Definitely not, if Hibari was kidnapped or something of that sort, then pigs can fly."  
>he said, a smile forming on his lips as he used the little analogy.<br>"Hes too strong, remember? He can bite anyone to death." Tsuna laughed at his own joke,  
>hoping that his humor would spread over to the purple haired female that regarded him with an unsure stare,<br>fortunately, he had succeeded.  
>Chrome chuckled a little at first, but she was never one to laugh much,<br>so the sign of triumph was the true smile she provided Tsuna.

"Yeah, i think you're right, boss..." Tsuna nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he will be back in time for Oni-san's wedding." He replied, and with that,  
>Tsuna and Chrome left the hotel room they were in and joined the others in the loby.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, Hibari-san, i've got some good news for you!" Rotsa joyfully said as she put his shirt back down, l<br>eaning away from him, she took her usual seat next to the bed, the usual goofy smile in place when she was in a good mood.  
>"Want to hear the good news or the really good news?" she asked, holding two fingers out, opening and closing them, as if it demanded him to choose.<p>

Hibari shrugged as he sat up on the bed, the effort making his muscles ache painfully.  
>"Ok...ill start with the good news, you are making a rapid recovery, so i think you could move around the house now.<br>I'm not saying you're free to go, you're still too weak, but i think your body could handle a few steps every day, it would do you good too." a corner of Hibari's lips lifted in what Rotsa had come to know as half a smile after she finished her sentence.

Rotsa smiled back at him, something automatic for her, although her smile was clearly wider than his

"The really good news is...i have decided you're not that bad after all!"

Rotsa said, as if anticipating any sort of reaction.  
>Hibari simply stared at Rotsa with the usual glare he reserved personally for her, something she should have expected,<br>but she was one to never learn.

"What? I mean, your not exactly talkative and you're usually an asshole,  
>but you have you're good side, i think it's safe to say that i consider you a tolerable person that i would bother getting to know better." She said, as if that would change his mind, however,<br>that was not the reality, and Hibari turned his gaze away from her to meet the window,  
>a sign that he wasn't really engaged in this conversation.<p>

"I'm no really interested in friendship with you." Rotsa pouted, crossing her arms.

She didn't understand how he couldn't be interested, Rotsa was a very flamboyant girl,  
>and she was as nice to him as she could be, how was it that he would dismiss her offer so easily?<br>When she was a child, her parents would always force her to make friends, whether she liked that person or not,  
>she had to be nice to them and share her toys.<br>Rotsa assumed that all parents did that with their child, because they all have a phobia that he or she will grow up to be an anti-social creeper, which, she didn't blame them for, it would suck an epic amount if she was like that!  
>So she assumed that Hibari hadn't been forced to make friends like she did, which explained why he was always quiet and avoided conversation at all costs.<p>

"That's not very nice, considering I've been taking care of your loser ass for an entire two weeks!"  
>Hibari turned a sharp glare back at her, warning her to never call him that, of course she was rather oblivious to it,<br>so he decided to let it go, take a deep breath and count to ten before replying. _  
>There really is no point in threatening her when im immobile…<em>  
>was his first thought as he stared at the pink headed girl in front of him,<br>he could tell she hadn't slept just by noticing the giant bags under her eyes

"And I am in debt to you for that, but that doesn't mean i want to befriend you.  
>You are annoying, immature, manipulative and unladylike. One of the few people I would go out of my way to avoid.<br>What makes you think I would like to be your acquaintance, much less, talk to you?"

He finally replied, showing her with eye contact how much he didn't want anything to do with her,  
>it was a stronger message than the words themselves, which were in themselves, powerful.<p>

The first one to break the silence was the pink haired girl, whose smile had been long gone and was replaced with a fierce glare.

"I would normally take this time to beat the shit out of you,  
>but I have spent too much time repairing you to ruin it, so im just going to leave."<p>

Rotsa said in a monotone as she stood up from her chair and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Asshole!" He heard her yell; maybe he had been too harsh on her?  
>No, he said exactly what he thinks of her, now she knows, maybe now she will leave him alone.<p>

* * *

><p>"God, i offer friendship and this is what i get..." Rotsa muttered as she walked through the streets of Tokyo, on her way to work.<p>

"I mean, that was really hurtful, unladylike? Im very much a lady!" she seethed through gritted teeth, feeling like hulk on a rampage.  
>Rotsa was so angry she knew that everyone she walked by could feel it, because they avoided her and watched her pass by,<br>also, she did punch a guy in the face when he bumped into her, she didn't mean to, it was just automatic.  
>On a better note, she did feel better afterwards.<p>

Aside from punching a random guy in the face, she had also left the house without leaving any food for Hibari to eat,  
>which meant he would starve for about seven hours until she got back.<br>She knew it wasn't good for him, especially in the delicate state he was in, regardless,  
>she listened to the voice in her head that said he deserved it.<p>

"Fucktard..." the young woman muttered under her breath taking an angry drag from the cigarette in her hands, while her long legs mechanically dragged her feet toward her destination.

* * *

><p>"Tadaimas..." Rotsa lazily muttered as she closed the door behind her, with a sigh she dragged her tired feet towards her room.<br>The restaurant had been quite busy; she even attended a food critic!  
>It was usually anonymous when a critic would come to the restaurant,<br>for they just called ahead of time to say that someone would go over in a certain period of time,  
>never enough details to actually know who it was and exactly which day they would be there.<br>Somehow, the food critic, whom was an old bohemian lady from Europe,  
>just fell in love with Rotsa and had showered her with compliments at first, and then very playfully told her what she was there for.<p>

Rotsa swore on her life that she wouldn't say a word to anyone working in the restaurant,  
>but she knew that if she told everyone in the kitchen, they would work extra hard to make things just that much better,<br>it was important what a critic said of the restaurant, because many people went to certain places based exclusively on an article,  
>so, the boss would give everyone a little extra whenever they got good feedback from the media,<br>so it was a win win situation for everyone.  
>Anyway…after having a long conversation with the critic, the pink haired waitress slipped into the kitchen and let the rest of the staff know so that they doubled the effort on making this a pleasant evening for the customers.<p>

Now that is why Rotsa lazily does everything when she gets home,  
>why it took her a whole unnecessary five seconds to locate the light switch she had been acquainted with for more than a year.<br>Tired couldn't even begin to describe the way Rotsa felt after a busy day at work.  
>Hibari still lay under the sheets, his good arm resting beneath his head while the other still in the cast.<br>Cold silvery blue eyes nonchalantly averted toward the new presence in the room,  
>the room was warm and cozy, yet Hibari made it feel so chilly.<br>Rotsa bit her lip as she walked further into her room, shrugging her jacket off after setting her things down on the desk,  
>was he mad at her?<br>No! She was the one that was mad at him; he had no right or motive to be anything but grateful to her!  
>Then again, that was just as real as Michael Jackson's innocence (bless his soul) and Hibari was a very moody person,<br>so she just decided to hell with it and all should be forgotten…for now.

"Hey...i brought you some food from the restaurant..."  
>she gently approached, sitting on her chair and placing a plastic bag on the desk,<p>

"Some teriyaki chicken and rice, its not much...but i hope you like it..."  
>she added, retrieving the take out box from the bag and placing it on Hibari's lap.<p>

In silence, he studied the box for a little while and then moved his free arm to open the box, luckily he was lefty.

He grabbed the chopsticks that Rotsa offered him soon after and began to eat his food, all the while,  
>Rotsa sat there silently, chewing on her lip, a habit Hibari noticed she did whenever she was nervous, guilty, angry, or tense.<br>"Thank you." he said very quietly so she could barely catch it, and then he continued to eat his food, hoping she would just let it go,  
>but that seemed unlikely, since the annoying woman taking care of him always liked to blow things out of proportion.<p>

Rotsa looked up, surprised, a few seconds passed and then she smiled.  
>Something was up, Hibari could smell it, feel it in the core of his spine, crawling its way up in a chilly breeze,<br>yes, he might have screwed up by being polite.

"Whats that? I didn't hear you all that well, could you repeat for me?"  
>she innocently asked, emphasizing her ignorance, which proved the contrary to the tone her voice was holding.<p>

"I don't repeat myself." He replied swiftly.

"What?" a brief silence was given after this word was spoken out of the pink haired girl's mouth,

"Nice try, but i don't fall for stupid traps like that." This entire experience was really testing Hibari's patience, training him for the one day he will have to deal with children, which, to his preference, should never occur.

Rotsa pouted, once more looking away, she expected Hibari to get carried away like Aoi or Ressuri would, but, soon enough she would know him better than that, which was why this would be the last time she'd try this sly trick on him.  
>"Tch, your no fun..." she muttered, quite obviously with a pout.<p>

Hibari chuckled, taking another bite oh his teriyaki chicken, which was surprisingly good,  
>except that it was a little below the temperature he normally liked his food to have.<p>

Rotsa, on the other hand, had become extremely astonished with what had just occurred in fron of her,  
>she literally could not believe it, could not grasp the concept.<br>"Woah! this must be a miracle, because i just heard mister Kyoya chuckle and thank me, all in the same day!"  
>she exclaimed rather energetically, her eyes wider than usual as to express her astounding disposition.<p>

"Dont rub it in, or i will bite you to death." Hibari stated, glaring at her.

He realized just now that it was quite amusing to carry out an action and see what Rotsa's reaction was,  
>which was never the same as the previous one.<br>Yesterday he had told her that she smelled bad, a comment to which she responded very strangely.  
>At first she only raised her chin proudly and straightened her back, all the while taking a deep breath, as if she was counting to ten.<p>

"Good." She said with a strangely wide smile, and walked away.

Hibari would have never guessed, but ten minutes later, she came back with a small bowl,  
>its contents unknown; that is, until she poured them onto Hibari's hair.<br>It was minced garlic, mixed with raw fish.

"Now you smell bad too." She said with a bright smile and walked away,  
>not bothering to acknowledge the seething and unhappy Hibari she left behind.<br>That day, he had sworn to Bite her to the ultimate death of all.

"Your still too wounded to be saying that, dear." Rotsa cleverly replied to his  
>"I will bite you to death" comment, crossing her legs and giving him her apathetic stare.<p>

it had taken her a while to get used to his strange phrasing of things, she now understood that Herbivore meant,  
>Rotsa, or Resurri, or Aoi, it pretty much applied to everyone,<br>and his famous "I will bite you to death." Meant you were on his "get rid of." List.  
>Quite easy, once you break it down.<br>Rotsa was doomed, not one day would pass before he reminded her of the biting of death he owed her.

"I dont forget things very easily." Hibari menacingly replied, taking another bite, not of Rotsa, of but his food.

The aforementioned female snorted, one of the very unladylike things she subconsciously did,  
>this time, she didn't reply, instead she rolled her chair towards the desk a few feet away from the bed and searched through a bunch of papers that were in a neat stack on the opposite side of the lamp that lie lit on the upper left corner of the desk,<br>once she found a blank page, she got a pencil from a drawer and began to draw something.

Hibari, as the stealthy person he was, took this opportunity to study the pink haired girl while she was distracted.  
>He, himself, did not understand why, but he could not help it.<br>Rotsa, he noticed, when not twisting her face into some ridiculous expression, looked sad, her eyes drooped like if she was thinking on a painful memory, while her lips were bent downward, like if she couldn't say anything to change something.  
>He also noticed other things about her features.<br>For example, she had high cheekbones, long eyelashes, beautiful full lips shaped exquisitely round,  
>yet her lower lip looked bruised -probably due to all the biting she did to it-,<br>not to mention an interesting nose that resembled a Roman's, yet the tip was a little too pointy,  
>softening the large septum she had and making her nose seem sharp, like his.<br>Quite flamboyant features, he decided she was probably of European descent, maybe Latin, like an Italian,  
>maybe one day he would ask her.<p>

With another glance, his eyes then traveled downward, she was currently wearing a tank top and jeans with holes in them.  
>The tank top was so short that he noticed a shiny little bead in her belly, it must be a navel piercing. Hibari would never say it,<br>but he found that attractive for some reason.  
>The piercings you can see seem very vulgar, yet one in your belly would not be shown that often,<br>it held a sort of mysterious charm to it, something like a pleasant surprise.

Catching himself having this thought, he decided that that was enough of observing and looked away,  
>a little ashamed of himself.<p>

Twenty minutes passed in silence as Rotsa continued to draw, completely oblivious of a pair of observant eyes,  
>finally Hibari decided to say something since the silence was unsettling.<p>

"I guess it won't kill me to accept you as well." he dismissively said, looking away.

He didn't like when he changed my mind, which was never often,  
>but he knew it was because he felt somewhat bad for what he had said earlier, besides,<br>he has to live with this woman for a while, so he might as well have the best relationship between them as to avoid any further confrontation, which was all annoying and unnecessary.

Rotsa lifted the tip of her pencil from the paper and looked over at Hibari, who was staring out the window.  
>"Wait...does that mean you will be my friend?" she blurted out, a hopeful expression intact.<p>

Hibari shrugged, still not looking away from the window, it was still raining and you could see the view of the city,  
>lights from different sources blurring together, making a lovely composition of bright light, and always,<br>in the background there was the sound of busy traffic, buzzing on and on and on, until the city people were completely oblivious to it.

"Call it however you want." he said, following a certain civilian down the street,  
>unaware of what this person looked like since it just looked like a floating umbrella from his point of view.<br>Rotsa raised an eyebrow while a smile grew on her lips.

She began to laugh, at first it was a shy laughter, and then it grew for a few seconds and she was quiet once more.

"Seriously, Hibari-san, you are acting completely weird today, its starting to scare me."

Hibari didn't fully understand why he was being so friendly either, but being cooped up and lying in a bed for two weeks was probably the reason why he was beginning to let his guard down around the only person he ever really saw everyday,  
>Rezurii came and kept him company every now and them, usually just said hi and asked how he was doing,<br>and Aoi stopped by maybe three times, during which they always had a short conversation,  
>the last time Aoi had offered him a beer, but Hibari declined, since he didn't drink.<p>

"Too bad." Aoi had told him and shook his head sadly; this reminded him of Ryohei,  
>who always bought expensive sake or wine and tried to talk him into drinking with him, but Hibari was always one to decline.<p>

Once this afterthought left his mind, he proceeded to glance away from the window so that he could lock eyes with Rotsa's dark pools, and gave her a half smile, which was quickly replaced with his normal glare.

"To be honest, im bored, and you serve as entertainment, just try not to get on my nerves that much."

Rotsa glared back at him, and then she turned back to her drawing,

"Tch, asshole." she smiled.

All of a sudden, to the astonishment of both inhabitants of the small bedroom, a muffled sound began to play,  
>including that certain tone you hear when a phone vibrates,<br>Rotsa was the only one aware of what was happening and acted upon that,  
>she turned around in her desk chair and stood up, picking up her back pack from the floor and began to search its contents, f<br>inally she found her cell phone and flipped it open,  
>placing it on her left ear before whoever was on the other side of this call hung up.<p>

"Moshi moshi?" Hibari watched her cheerful expression change, slowly but surely, it turned into shock,

"Ya veo..." she muttered as her facial expression once more changed into that of pain and sadness.

"Cuando va a ser?" it seemed she was speaking in Spanish, this alarmed Hibari,  
>because his attackers spoke Spanish too, could they have some sort of tie? No, it was too unlikely...<p>

but then again, Rotsa claimed to be part of a family, no, two families...

"Esta bien, te llamare para darte los detalles..." she spoke in a harsh tone and quietly hung up,  
>letting the phone fall from her hands as if they no longer had the strength to hold the device,<br>she looked down at the floor in silence, Hibari thought she could cry,  
>her eyebrows were knitted together while her body was shaking a little,<br>and she was biting her lip so hard that a little trail of blood trickled down her chin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya veo:i see<strong>

**cuando va a ser:when is it going to be**

**esta bien, llamare para darte los detalles:alright, ill call to give you all the details**

**I know your probably wondering who Ryohei is getting married to, right?**

**Well, let me give you a little hint, remember when Kyoko goes to Hana's house in the future and they show you a picture of her with a guy, but the guy's face is unknown?**

**Oh and then Ryohei goes to his room and freaks the fuck out when he sees a picture of himself with a girl, who is also unknown?**

**Well, just think about it from there ;O**

**Collonelo:And review, maggots!**

**-Lucy smiles-**

**Yes, please do! **

**-turns to Collonelo-**

**Ohh my god! You are so much cuter up and personal!**

**-she cries out like a fan girl-**

**Collonelo:yeah i know, maggot.**

**Haha...ha...**


	10. Absolutely Not

**Chapter10Absolutely Not**

**I've been a bad beta reader & writer, shit, next chapter will definitely be here earlier!  
>Working late actually brings me joy, so you,<br>Enjoy ;]**

* * *

><p>"Rotsa." Hibari said out loud, gaining said woman;s attention, she quickly looked up with watery eyes,<br>the mentioning of her name had snapped her out of her thoughts, leaving her slightly disoriented.

"Huh?" was the dumb mutter that came out of bruised lips. A few seconds of silence were enough  
>to recap what they had been talking about. "Oh...um...my mom died." she finally said.<br>The bluntness of the sentence impregnating a heavy silence in the room, Rotsa lifted her hand,  
>whipping the blood that had trickled down her injured lip, to her chin.<p>

"The funeral is going to be next Friday at 3 p.m. in Italy, i am to attend...and i'm afraid you will have to go with me."

"Absolutely not." He quickly and harshly replied, making a mental note that he was correct on her roots,  
>she IS of Italian descent.<br>Rotsa looked up at Hibari, all sadness gone and replaced with an angry glare, taking him aback.  
>She seemed to have a good ability for concealing or, rather, ignoring her feelings.<br>This was probably the result of being trained at a young age.  
>Training was the difference between all other Mafioso's and the Vongola,<br>whom were mostly normal people living normal lives until they were chosen to be part of a mafia family by the tenth generation boss, except for Hayato Gokudera and Mukuro Rokudo.

"You owe me, remember? Besides, i still need to follow your recovery."

Those were fairly good arguments, but even if it was to honor the Omerta law*1,  
>out of anything he could do for her, why this?<br>Not to mention why she wants him to go with her in the first place. 

"Why do you want me to go with you?" He finally asked, glare still in place, Rotsa looked away once more,  
>her previously angry glare replaced with an embarrassed blush.<br>Said blush was taken notice right away even though her olive skin didn't permit it as well as other, paler people, such as Chrome.

"I...i...i kind of told my parents i had a fiancé...but he doesn't really exist...and i...i was wondering if you c-"

"Absolutely not." Hibari didn't hesitate once he realized what she was going to say,  
>he didn't want to hear her complete that sentence, didn't want to imagine it.<p>

"Come on! You gave me your word that you owed me one!"

"I never gave you my word, and that request is simply going too far."

Rotsa frowned, followed by a bitten lip and crossed arms  
><em>Why is he being so difficult? Why can't he just admit defeat and accept my request!<em>

"No." Hibari repeated, glaring at her.  
>That being said, it was obvious he wouldn't budge, however, Rotsa was known to be as stubborn as a mule.<p>

"Please! You just need to play along for a week!" she went on with a pleading gaze

"A week?" Hibari repeated, surprised.

"Y-yeah...it takes a while to gather everyone at the funeral, and then to do all the preparations and whatnot...  
>not to mention all the ceremonies...my mother was Mexican..." she said, her dark eyes cast downward. <p>

Regardless of the reasons, both knew that the answer would be the same,  
>yet a clever grin didn't fail to appear on Rotsa's lips.<p>

"Also, I'm sure you would find out who that family that attacked you was, I memorized their crest."  
>she said as she walked toward her desk, once she was there, she opened the second drawer on her right and fumbled through several papers and carpets until she found the one she was looking for,<p>

"Here it is, their crest" Hibari stared at the paper, wanting very badly to see what was there,

"Let me see." he demanded, but his demand was rejected with a shake of hot pink hair,

"Im afraid i cannot do that, Hibari, since you dont want to help me...i guess i dont really need this..."  
>her voice implying how sorry she was as she flicked the fingers of her free hand and a flame appeared at the tip of her index finger,<br>she placed it underneath the paper, quickly burning the abundantly flammable material.  
>This could help some future biting to death to happen, if only he could end the flames,<br>normally he himself would have snatched the paper from her fingers, but this was obviously not possible in his condition,  
>oh how he cursed those men, making him tolerate such nonsense from an annoying pink haired woman,<br>curse the day he met her!

"Wait," Hibari was quick to say while sitting up, which he was quick to regret.

A sharp series of pains protested to his quick movements, he closed his eyes and held onto his side while clenching his jaw.  
>Taking large breaths wasn't possible, because it hurt his ribs,<br>so all he could do was endure the pain without any calming methods.

"Oh?" Rotsa raised an eyebrow and flicked her fingers once more, the fire stopped all at once.  
>She stood patiently, with the incomplete piece of paper in her hand, the crest was still visible.<br>it took about two minutes for Hibari to recover from the pain, and so he lay back down on the bed,  
>welcoming the comfort that the fluffy pillow provided his hurting neck,<br>he could feel the mattress adjust to his back, allowing him to feel completely relaxed once more.  
>"It will only be a week?" he finally mouthed, the tone of anger and regret not bothering to hide itself.<p>

"Yeah, if everything goes smoothly, it should be a week."

"...alright..." he finally said and looked away, annoyed.  
>This was a difficult decision, but the biting to death he would enforce upon those bastards that ambushed him and Kusakabe were definitely going to pay, and Rotsa was right, this might as well be the best way to find something he knew nothing about.<p>

"Really? Oh my god, thank you! You have saved me! Thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed loudly and left the room,  
>her happy remarks still heard throughout the apartment. <p>

"Oh this calls for a beer!" Was her pathetic excuse to drink.

"Do you want one?" Rotsa asked as she poked her head into the room.

"i dont drink." he replied, still annoyed, how was he dragged into something like this?  
>it was cruel faith he blamed it on, and if it was a person, he would gladly bite him or her to death.<p>

"Oh, what a shame..." Rotsa shook her head as she walked in with a beer in hand and took three big gulps of its contents,  
>the taste of cheap cold beer seeped itself down her throat, sending pleasing chills down her spine<br>Hibari didn't reply, he was too busy regretting what he had just recently accepted, he hated big crowds,  
>and a one week long funeral would surely be filled with crowds everyday,<br>he would have to be polite and refrain from attacking people, how would he keep his sanity in that sort of situation?

"I know you're not too happy about...pretending to be my fiancé..." Rotsa suddenly said, looking down at the ground,  
>it seems she was sympathizing with his misery, even though she had just received news that her mother had died,<br>she was avoiding that fact, that was only obvious.

"But at least when we get back, i assure you that you will never hear of me again."  
>she concluded, looking down at her beverage, in one swift motion she put the beer to her lips,<br>it seemed she was an expert at drinking, because in only a few seconds, she had emptied it out.  
>The trick, or so she was taught, was to open your throat and relax your gag reflex,<br>so that you can simply let the liquid poor into your throat without any problems.  
>Once finished with the bottles contents, Rotsa threw it into the trash can without looking where she was aiming, which,<br>surprisingly she didn't miss.  
>The pink haired girl then walked out of the room without a word.<br>"Im going out." was all, and then the sound of the door being closed was heard.

Hibari sighed, he pulled the covers off of his body and moved his legs to the side of the bed,  
>the IV was gone already and so he was free to move, with difficulty and much pain...<br>He then focused all his weight on his legs and stood, his ribs feeling like they burned and his legs felt weak like jelly,  
>luckily he held himself up with the bed, which hurt his entire bruised arm and shoulder,<br>it was rather annoying that his entire body ached with every little movement. 

The sound of a door being opened was heard,  
>followed by Rotsa walking back into the small bedroom, "I forgot my wallet..."<br>she muttered as she dug into her back pack and took out a cheetah printed wallet.  
>Putting it in her pocket, she turned around.<br>With little reaction, she acknowledged Hibari, whom was glaring at her.

"Oh, good job." she briefly muttered and left.  
>Hibari was expecting a display of energetic optimism from her, a parade of praise,<br>but instead it was a three word sentence.  
>He guessed she reacted that way because she had just found her mother had died.<br>In fact, he was surprised she didn't break down and cry,  
>one glance at the bottle in the trash can,<p>

"So she drowns her sorrow in alcohol..." he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>1:New Omerta law, the original Omerta law –for those who don't know-<br>is a code of silence about criminal activity in a refusal to give evidence to authorities.**  
><strong>Now, I took this Omerta law and distorted it, so that it fits my story.<strong>  
><strong>The new Omerta law still applies to its original statement, but, there are other parts, such as;<br>if another Mafioso does you a life saving favor, you are inclined to do him/her a favor,**  
><strong>If a fellow Mafioso is in danger, you must help them, regardless of enemy or ally origins,<strong>  
><strong>That's all I have so far, and I know that Mafioso's would never actually be that nice to each other, but this is KHR,<br>and the Mafioso's in KHR are all very different from the real thing…so…I rest my case hahaha ^.^'**  
><strong>If you have any more ideas for my new Omerta law, please tell me!<strong>


End file.
